New Blood
by sirbob6
Summary: Over a decade after the events in London, Hellsing is having a problem. Across England and Europe small towns are disappearing in bloodly massacres and it is up to Seras to solve the problem. Rated M for violence and language amongst others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing… Please enjoy!

_Eastern England,_

_Outskirts of Malign, _

_10 miles from English Channel,_

_December 11_

A single truck slowly rumbled past another seemingly abandoned farmhouse. The dead trees enveloped the road in their snarled grasp, their barren branches breaking up the lovely rays from the full moon. The deuce and a half dove into a pothole, its poor suspension not doing anything to soften the bumps cratered all along the county road. A young blonde was launched into the air. Her tuff of ungroomed hair slammed into a steel bar above her. A grunt escaped from her lips, as her head screamed in pain.

On the way back down her rear slammed into the steel bench lining the sides of the ancient military vehicle. A louder cry slipped between her lips, her butt was already numb from other such incidents. Glancing up, the ten other men filling in the bench were trying to refrain from exploding into laughter, the only thing holding them back was fear and the fact most of them had grunted too. Her cheeks started to turn red. She hung her head and prayed that her bangs would hide her evident embarrassment.

A sigh escaped from her mouth as she rubbed her white gloves on her sore ass. The group had been riding for hours along seemingly endless country roads, their bumps hell bent on making sure no man could feel their lower body after traveling for more than a few minutes. Another bump reinforced their plot.

'_Don't worry Mignonette, you should be there soon. Besides, your immortal, the pain will be gone soon and your bruises will disappear shortly thereafter.' _Seras grimaced at the voice in the back of her head. Pip had a way of comforting her but damn after twelve years of him being with her every second he had a way of being annoying.

'_I am not that annoying… Am I?' _And having him read her every thought didn't help.

'_No Pip you are not __**that**__ annoying.' _Her familiar released a sigh of relief. _ 'However next time I catch you wanking well I am taking a shower, I swear to God, I will do some kind of mind purge thing and make you suffer!' _Seras did her best to sound menacing, she ended up sounding somewhere between drowsy and congested.

Her familiar just laughed at her threat. _'Kinky as always I see, maybe you should have me manifest well you are in the shower. Then you can truly "punish" me.' _Seras could see the French mercenary's cocky smile in her head. It only made her blush more.

'_You cheeky French bastard!' _His smile just grew larger. God, she felt like screaming her head off.

Looking up she saw a perfectly good reason why not. The ten Wild Geese in the vehicle were staring at her with their heads cocked. She must have said her little conversation out loud. Her cheeks went from a rosy color to a deep crimson. She tried to explain it to one sitting next to her.

"You see… I … uh was talking, err, thinking with… umm Pip, and well… you know?" He simply raised one of his bushy eyebrows and slowly nodded his head.

"Mmmm hmmmm…", his breath was visible in the frigid temperature. With a sigh, Seras dropped her head in defeat and tried to suppress her blush. She went the rest of the way in silence, well except for her occasional cry of pain.

The vehicle's brake began to squeak as the truck decelerated, its pneumatic brakes releasing a cloud of air when it finally rolled to a stop. The Wild Geese stood up and picked up their modified assault rifles. In pairs they hopped out of the Deuce and a half's rear and scanned the area. Seras grabbed her 13.7mm rifle, BAERLKS. She wasn't expecting any real threats here but, '_Better safe than sorry, eh Pip_?' Seras followed them out.

As her feet dove into the snow, Seras looked around her surroundings. She was in the central square of some small hamlet, Malign, population two hundred. The snowcapped buildings seemed abandoned. The snow on the ground had been there for over a day but it remained undisturbed. Not even animals left a mark on the ground. It was a ghost town.

"Okay men, fan out! Check to see if we have any survivors. Tune in on channel three for updates." With a grumble the French mercenaries started to trudge through the foot of snow, slowly marching their way out through the village. Seras mean while stared at the moon. The snowfall helped amplify its rays, making as bright as it would during the day.

'_Just like Integra said, eh Mignonette?' _Seras looked from the moon and gazed across the town towards church, its steeple shooting up from the darkness. The cross capping it seemingly glowed in the moon's radiance.

'_Not quite my friend.' _Taking in a deep breath she started to march towards the church, snow crunching under the foot of her combat boots.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Twelve hours prior_

_Hellsing HQ_

Seras slowly cracked open the large doors into her bosses office. Peeking in the Draculina could see Sir Hellsing leaning against her office's large windows. Her gaze was across the snow strewn courtyard of her mansion, smoke escaping from her crumbling cigar. She is always waiting for Alucard.

"Seras, you shouldn't creep into a room like that. It is rude." Integra stepped away from the window. She casually walked over to her high backed chair in front of her desk. "Besides, I thought that you weren't going to use doors now that you are a true vampire?" Seras shrugged and gave off a mumble for an answer.

Integra sat down in her luscious chair as Seras made way into the office. She walked up to the desk and stood there, waiting for orders. Integra tapped the ashes off her cigar before sliding a large file towards Seras. The Draculina picked up the folder and opened it. Inside the manila folder contained three different batches of reports and a few pictures. As Seras skimmed through it Integra continued to speak.

"As you can see, over the course of the last month we have lost contact with three villages. These villages were all hit by a vampire. All of their inhabitants became ghouls."

Seras interrupted, "What did we do about them?"

Integra glared at her, her glasses glaring in the little natural light in the building. "I was getting to that police girl."

"Sorry Master." Integra shook her head before continuing her briefing.

"Anyway, we **did **send in a team to search the town and wipe out its infestation. We deemed you unnecessary for the operations by the way." Seras head dropped in defeat. "Each time we arrived the town seemed empty, like it was abandoned. The only thing our teams found out of place was always the town's church. In all three cases they were burnt to the ground. Well, that was until we found the vampire's lair."

Seras flipped through some pictures in the folder. They showed where the vampire had made their den. At each location it was just a giant orgy of blood and gore. Everyone was in a giant pile of contorted corpses. Most had their heads blown to little bloody meat chunks. The rest were chopped to bits, their dismembered limbs tossed in the pile as well.

"So the vampires turned everyone and then decided it would be wonderful idea to slaughter them all, and then burnt down the local church on their way out?"

Integra released a large plume of smoke as she opened her lips. "No police girl."

"Huh?" Sera slayed all the pictures down on the table and looked through them. All featured some mutilated corpse. "What happened then?"

"The vampires never left. Hell, they probably never had a chance to get out of their seats, let alone kill their ghoul army and burn down the church. The massacres were all done by a third party. The vampires themselves are in the middle of the carnage, their bodies drained of all blood." Seras looked at a new picture. It showed the base of the pile. Beneath everyone was the vampire, staked to the ground and shriveled up.

Sears looked at the pictures again. "Do you think it could be Iscariot?" The Vatican's hit squad was well known for their abilities in the art of killing and they had the audacity to do some stupid things.

"Nope, I called Wolfe after our teams searched through carnage. There is no way in hell they would touch England after their 9th Crusade. Besides one of the towns was Catholic."

Seras was insanely puzzled. "Was it vampire infighting then?"

"Sorry, wrong answer." Integra handed Seras a specific paper.

"I am running out of ideas here." Integra smirked.

"I swear I can't see how you were an officer back in the day."

"I would like to point out that I simply beat the shit out of people and then arrested them, the detectives did all the rest."

"Luckily for you we do have the full power of England's top forensics teams at our command. Our investigation showed it was all done by human hands with guns of multiple caliber large caliber and blades of silver, most likely in numbers between twenty and fifty. Whoever they are, they are a large group well versed in the hunting of the undead."

Seras puzzled over the situation. "Well, if they are taking out the all undead for us isn't that a good thing?"

"No. They might take out the monsters for us but they also burn down our churches. That is a declaration of war against the Church of England and therefore us."

Seras scratched her head. "Okay so we have a new opponent, who the hell are they?"

"That I don't know." Integra dumped the stub of her cigar into the ashtray. "The only other groups I know of that could do something like this are our American friends. We only know that they are human, use silver weapons, hunt vampires and drain its blood, and this." Integra reached into her suits pocket and pulled out another picture. Seras grabbed it from her hand. It appeared to be a dead family, a mother, father, and a baby girl. All three had their throats slit and their bodies placed side by side to each other, hand in hand. Seras started to boil in rage, even Pip's hollers in French were audible in the back of her head.

"What kind of monsters are they?" Integra grabbed the picture out of the Draculina's trembling hand.

"Freaks, my police girl. This family was the only people we found not turned into ghouls. The bastards simply slit their throats when they cleansed the place. They probably don't want there to be any witnesses left or something along those lines. Either that or they just love killing for the hell of it." Integra started to rummage through her desk. "They were also kind enough to give them Charon's opal." She tossed a gold coin onto the table. The blood stained coin rolled around before collapsing face up. Seras gently lifted it up and looked at it in the light. On the face of the coin was some old guy with Latin lettering surrounding the edge.

"When's the coin from?" Intergra snatched the coin from her hand.

"Late Roman Empire." Sir Hellsing rose from her chair and returned to her previous position at the window. "We have lost contact with another village three days ago. It had seemed like the general vampire take over but we police scanning the area have not encountered any ghouls. I want you to investigate it. You might find something there. If you see one of these monsters, take them alive. I want to ask many, many questions."

"When do I leave?"

"Now, the Wild Geese are waiting for you down at the garage. Please find something interesting."

Seras straightened up and saluted. "Yes, sir." She spun around and started on her way out the door.

"Oh, Police Girl," Seras spun around at the doors thresh hold. "Try and find something. A pair of Americans will be here tomorrow to help us with our situation. I want them to have something to do besides mock me."

Seras grinned, "Will do, boss."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras slowly approached the church's entrance. _'Pip, this isn't right.' _She stopped at the doorstep. The massive wooden door towered over her, the moon glinting off the metal spike adorning it.

'_Don't worry Mignonette, nothing we can't handle.' _Seras could feel a tint of doubt in her familiar's voice.

Seras placed her white glove on the wooden and gave it a slight push. The door slowly opened up, the moon illuminating the room through the small crack. She heard nothing move inside. She then took a step back and readied her rifle, ready to blast the living hell out of anything that goes bump in the night. With a kick the doors flew open. Seras stared into the room, her shadow stretching into the dark abyss. Her eyes slowly adjusted. She could hear a faint drip every few seconds.

"Oh… shit…" Spread out in front of her was a grisly sight. On each of the benches sat every ghoul that must have been in the village. Seras slowly started to walk towards them. Every single one of them had their upper torso missing. Row after row Seras saw the same sight. There was no sign of a struggle anywhere.

'_Okay, so maybe it isn't quite right Mignonette.' _The Draculina stooped down to one at the end of a row in the middle. She looked closely at the dead ghoul. The missing section included from the head to the bottom of the thoracic cavity, with an arcing outline between the shoulders. The heart and head were completely gone and the lungs were cut in half. Blood welling out from the wounds made a detailed analysis impossible. It did, however, almost look like it was a giant bite that tore apart the chest.

Seras rose up. She let out a long sigh and continued towards the altar. Her boots sloshed in the puddles of crimson crisscrossing the aisle way. Above the altar Seras could see a large cross. Its outline defined by large Stained-glass windows. The light filtering through them bathed the front rows in an eerie glow.

As she continued towards the altar her pocket buzzed. She quickly reached into a pocket on her skirts rear and whipped out her cellphone. She answered it, continuing to slowly approach altar.

"Yes Police Girl, how's the investigation." Seras came to a stop in front of the altar and looked upwards at massive cross looming over the room.

"I think we are dealing with someone else here." As Hellsing asked her the police girl ended the call. She took another step towards the cross. A spot of crimson dripped onto her face. On the cross was a female vampire crucified on the cross. Her stomach was ripped open, her entrails dangling from the gash.

As blood dripped from the dead vampire Seras took another step forward, her eyes drawn to a small object glistening in the moon light. She soon came upon a small dish beneath the cross. The bowl was filled up with blood. At its center was a small gleaming object. Seras set her rifle against the altar and hesitantly she reached into the crimson bowl, fishing the object out. She held the little object between her fingers. As crimson slowly dripped from it and the object became defined Seras figured out what it was.

"…

…

…Pip, I think we will be fucked if we stay here any longer." She continued to gaze at it in the filtered light, her familiar cursing in his native tongue. She slipped it into her crimson breast pocket as she quickly turned around, grabbed her rifle, and slowly ran out of the church. In her sprint she pulled out a radio that was situated on her waist.

"All Wild Geese, this is your commander speaking. Fall back to the trucks immediately and prepare to leave… Now!" She clipped it back on her waist, following her lone tracks back to the truck. She looked down to her rifle and checked to see of the safety was off. She then pulled back the action and was ready to go.

As she ran at human speed, Seras noticed a trail of crimson spots. They seemed to parallel here path before breaking off towards London. Fearing what had left them she carried on and didn't bother investigating. Before long she was within sight of the truck. The Wild Geese were in the process of entering it rear. She continued to run towards it. She quickly hopped inside and knocked against the cab.

The truck roared to life. The lumbering beast began to lurch forward. It did a U-turn and began its journey back to Hellsing. Seras got a final look at the hamlet in its snowy glory before it disappeared behind a bend in the road. She brought out her cellphone and called Integra.

"Sir Hellsing, we might have a new problem."

"What can possibly be worse police girl?" Seras reached into the breast pocket of her crimson uniform. She pulled out the object from early. She held it in the light of the moon.

"A lot Integra, a whole fucking lot. I would highly suggest increasing security for the near future." Sir Hellsing didn't reply and cut the call off. Seras returned her phone into her skirt. The Draculina then returned to gazing upon her find. _'We are pretty screwed aren't we Mignonette.'_

"Oh yeah, but nothing we couldn't handle before though. Right Pip?" The small piece of silver in between her fingers seemed to shimmer in the moon's rays.

'_I hope Pip, I hope.' _Seras returned the bit of silver back into her pocket.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Howdy. Congrats on reading my first Hellsing fanfic. I hoped you really enjoyed it and everything and that my less than stellar writing didn't turn you off.

So would you please review it? Pretty, pretty please? *bats eyelashes*

I would also like to apologize for the lack of action in this chapter. I was trying to set it up and I didn't think an action scene would fit in here. And for that matter I can't promise if there will be one in the next chapter either. However I do plan on there being ample amounts later on so please stick around and enjoy.

Plus there will be some romance and all that fun jazz so it won't simply be my usual carno… Okay it probably will devolve into one but not completely. So feel free to review or ask questions and what not.

-Sir Robert VI


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellsing HQ,  
>Garage<em>

As soon as the Deuce and a Half rolled to a stop Seras jumped out of the truck bed. Immediately she walked over to the weapon rack on the far wall. She put down her 13.7 mm rifle and promptly picked up her 30mm cannon, Harkonnen II, and a box of ammo. Turning around she was greeted by Sir Integra's face an inch from hers. A vein was pulsating in anger.

"Umm… Hello Master, how was the mansion well I was gone?" Seras started to shrivel down under her employer's gaze of death.

"Seras, I have one question… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND NOT IN THE VILLAGE!" Even Pip was speechless at her rage.

'_That's a first.' _ Seras measly raised her finger.

"Uh Master, we may have a slightly larger threat than disappearing village threat right now." The Draculina tried to smile but stopped after Integra's rage failed to lower to levels that wouldn't cause an brain aneurism on a mere mortal.

Out of nowhere she spoke in a surprisingly calm and sincere voice. "Police Girl, would you please come to my office." Integra spun around and left Seras were she stood. The Draculina looked to the Wild Geese, her eyes begging for help. Most of them looked down in reverence. The newest leader of the ensemble simply took off his beret and did a little bow.

Seras gave a look that projected a single thought, _'I hate you all.'_ The French mercs just laughed.

Seras hung her head and quickly tried to catch up with Integra. The enormous gun slung over her shoulder didn't even bother her weight wise. It did however pose a problem with doorways.

Seras continued down the long darkened hallways. The labyrinth of Hellsing took some skill to navigate in. The Draculina took her time, she hadn't really thought of what to tell her master. _'Don't worry my Mignonette. I am certain that Integra will understand it all. If not… What's the worst she can do?"_

'_Let's see… She could shoot me, stab me, put garlic in my food, have the Geese hunt me down or, talk about her escapades as a youth, again. All rather terrible things if you ask me."_

'_I beg to differ, Mignonette.' _The Frenchman let out a little chuckle._ 'I would also beg for you to pay attention for once.'_

'_What are you- Oww.' _Seras took a step back from the doors to Integra's office rubbing her nose. The mahogany panels were scuffed from where her face impacted.

Integra mistook it for a knock. "You can come in Seras." The Draculina took a deep breath and entered the room. Integra was surprisingly not looking out her window, or like she would rip Seras head off. Rather she took up residence in her chair and looked more like Integra when she was not working and just having a friendly chat with Seras. Seated in front of her was an oddly dressed couple. The two turned and promptly rose up from their seats to greet the Draculina. A guy dressed in a burgundy three-piece suit and matching fedora extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Miss Victoria." The brunette male of roughly six foot two spoke in a very bland American accent, most likely from the Midwest. "My name is Jeremiah Lincoln." She couldn't guess his age. He still looked young but very weathered, in his early thirties perhaps.

Seras gave him a polite smile and nod before the man continued. "My associate here is Maggy Lincoln." He waved his hand towards a tall blonde in a skimpy white dress complemented by a winding silver belt. The blonde gave Seras a quick nervous wave.

'_They look like they came out of some noire film don't they, Mignonette?' _

'_Oddly so Pip.' _Seras simply responded with a smiling, "Hi." Maggy just gave a meager smile before Integra motioned for them all to sit.

"These are the Americans I told you of earlier Seras. The Lincolns are the prestige of the Treasury Department's vampire hunting force." Seras looked at Integra blankly. With a sigh Integra rested her head in her hand before continuing. "The Treasury Department is responsible for many heavily armed organizations, including the Secret Service. They also are in charge of the Revenuers, who begun hunting down freaks, along with their previous prey of tax evaders, in the backcountry after there was an outbreak of them leading up to the Civil War. During Prohibition they were put on a new government task force that hunted down an empire of vampires that had infested their cities. They became a separate entity from the government following their success in 1931. You may know them better as the 'Untouchables'. You can reference the movie if need be. Currently they are located in Cleveland and funded by a J.D. Rockefeller's fortune."

'_I would have never imagined that the paper pushers from the Treasury would be the ones who hunted down vampires.'_

"They will be here to assist us with our efforts since we are only down to one freak." Integra's gaze on Seras returned to the expected damning stare. "So, Seras what did your investigation turn up."

"Well," Seras raised a finger as she sprung up from her chair. "The town I investigated had absolutely nothing to do with the others, other than it had been designed to look like them to draw our attention." Seras started to pace in between the others. "Instead I believe we are dealing with a much older foe. One that I thought perished twelve years ago."

Jeremiah asked a question. "Now, what led you to this conclusion, if you don't mind me asking? I mean what investigative background do you have?"

She gave him a blank stare. "I thought the name Police Girl would have been self-explanatory. Carrying on," The Draculina used her supernatural abilities to shift her clothing into those of Sherlock Holmes before continuing. "First off, the method of disposal for the ghouls was completely different. Rather than being shot in the head they all had their upper torso ripped off, most likely bitten off. Furthermore these ghouls were not piled together like the others, but remained where they were seated. The vampire, herself in this case, was found crucified rather than on the ground and she had plenty of blood in her system. There was also the fact that the church was not razed to the ground."

Out of nowhere Seras started to puff on a pipe. "These clues only pointed towards it being a different perpetrator, their identity unknown until I stumbled across a completely different clue." Seras fumbled into her breast pocket and pulled out the object she found at the church. She then slammed it onto Integra's desk. Sir Hellsing raised her face from her hand and immediately picked it up.

"Uh, Police Girl, what the hell does a silver tooth have to do with anything?"

"The tooth in your hand is the very one that Pip and I used twelve years ago."

Integra rolled her eyes and motioned with her hands. "For what Police Girl."

"It is the tooth we used to kill the SS Captain." Integra's expression broke from her usual cocky calm for a split second, dread appearing in her eyes.

"Seras, why is there a tooth that should be in London on my desk now?"

"Well, I thought it would be quite evident by now." The blonde vampire let out a ring of smoke, her attire causing the Americans to roll their eyes. "He put it there." Integra took her turn rolling her eyes.

"How? Isn't he a pile of ash or something."

Seras lifted a finger. "That I don't know, yet." The Draculina reverted back to her normal form. "However I think it will become clear eventually."

"Good, till then I want there to be heightened security around our perimeters. However, my primary concern is still the villages." Integra rose up from her chair and returned to her normal position at the window. "Now would you kindly show our American friends to their rooms? I am certain they are very tired from the trip."

"Yes my Master."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras navigated down through the maze of Hellsing to the underground rooms. Following close behind her was the Americans. The couple was constantly snickering back and forth to one another. Seras did her best to ignore the comments. She didn't need her enhanced hearing to tell they were mocking her and Integra. Seras had to resist punching something until they reached their room.

"Here you are." Seras pushed open a steel door. The Americans walked into the room. It was sparsely decorated with a single large bed in the middle and their trunks to the side. Maggy started to blush after looking at it for a long time. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and spoke up.

"Miss Victoria, may I ask why there is only one bed?"

Seras scratched her head. "Well, most couples sleep together. And, well…" Maggy's blush turned to a very deep crimson.

"Miss Seras, let me explain something. My ancestors may have been from Kentucky but we do have standards… Brother... Sister... Incest... Baaad." He complimented his PSA announcement with gestures for every word. Seras had to take her time to figure out what each one meant. Pip proved to be disturbingly useful in this instance.

It was now Seras turn to blush. "Oh… I am terribly sorry about this, we didn't realize you were uh... I can get one of you a coffin if you would like. I find them quite cozy really."

"I guess that would work, miss." He took of his hat and placed on a nearby stand. "You know, I have always wanted to know how those blood sucking bastards slept. No offense, miss."

"None taken." Seras quickly exited and returned with a fresh casket. She effortlessly removed the couple hundred pound from her shoulder and gently put it on the ground right next to the bed. She flipped open the lid revealing a plush white interior. "Here you are."

The American walked over and leaned over it. "Seems to be the right size." He took of his expensive looking shoes and started to step into the coffin. He slowly lowered himself into it. He stopped before he got all the way down.

"One question." Seras nodded. "Is this new or used."

Seras rolled her eyes. "I just dug it up from the local cemetery and dumped the rotting corpse on the way back. Of course it's new."

"Well." The American dropped the remaining distance into the box. He wiggled around in it, his sister giggled at the sight. The man rested for a moment before he raised his arm up and gave Seras a thumb up. "It'll do."

"Good." Seras promptly slammed down the cover and quickly closed the latches. The American trapped inside started to panic. Seras looked over to his sister with a small grin on her face, her brother's screams effectively muffled. Maggy was sort of horrified at the sight. "Just let him out in the morning. There are air holes so he should probably be okay till then."

"But, but…" Seras started to walk towards the door.

"See ya!" She disappeared around the corner before Maggy sprinted out into the hall to question her but Seras was nowhere to be seen.

Seras watched the blonde from the shadows. _'Mignonette, I would never guess that you'd do something along those lines.' _The Draculina smirked at her familiar.

'_Well Pip, there is only so much I can take from Americans. Something about them makes me want to punch a brick.' _She started to return to her room when the blonde rushed back to her brother's aid.

'_So, what do you think of them, Mignonette? Worthy vampire hunters?' _Seras took another right in the snaking corridors towards her room.

'_I didn't see anything in them that screams "Look, I can kill you!" if that's what you mean.' _She quickly found herself at her door.

'_I wouldn't underestimate them Mignonette. I have found Americans to be rather useful under their arrogant exterior.' _

'_Whatever you say Pip.' _Seras pushed open her door, tossing her enormous gun down, and made a beeline straight for her coffin. She simultaneously started to unbutton her top. She tossed the crimson uniform onto a nearby chair without looking. She then slid down her skirt. _'Pip, remember what I said.'_

'_Yes, Mignonette.'_ Her sad French familiar muttered something in his native tongue. She slipped off her boots before setting down in her coffin. With a deep exhalation she started to slide down in. The sound of clothing hitting the floor forced her to look up.

"Now what?" She looked towards where her top was. In the chair was a figure rather than her top. The figure rose up. The person was masculine in nature. He slowly walked into visible light. The sight caused her to tumble out of her coffin.

"Oh… Shit…" Standing in front of her was the Captain. The skull on his SS uniform gleamed in the wavering candle light. He slowly walked towards her, his combat boots echoing through the room. He stopped and started to bow his torso.

Seras let out a blood curdling scream as she reached under her coffin. She pulled out a .60cal magnum anti-freak revolver and unloaded all of its rounds into the Nazi's chest, aiming for the heart. The towering werewolf was slowly thrown back as each round hit their mark, ripping large chunks from the torso and decorating the wall with fresh blood. Her revolver clicked over empty chambers as the imposing Nazi face first to the ground, his body ripped in two. Seras slowly rose from the ground and approached the dead man.

"Mr. Nazi, you alive?" She started to kick the upper part of his body, blood answering her every hit. _'Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Don't you agree Pip?' _Her eyes rose from his corpse to her wall. Chucks of his flesh and ample gallons of blood covered the wall, ruining some pieces of art. It was going to be a pain to clean.

'_You better check him and see if he has anything important on him.' _Agreeing with her familiar she bent down and flipped over the torso. His face still was the permanent stoic gaze that she saw him break only once. Her hands went for the pockets.

Nothing.

She stopped her search and laid her hands on the man's shoulders. She noted how muscled they were. Tucking the thought away, she focused the dog tag around his neck. It read some German word at the top, under it was Hans Gunsche.

'_So that's what this guy is called.' _She looked at his face. The copious amount of blood must have been getting to her. He looked rather striking, even if he was dead. Its sweet scent started to arouse the vampire, causing her shadow arm to split into tendrils. _'Hey Pip, think I should drink his blood. I have never tasted werewolf before.'_ Her familiar mentally slapped her before he went on a complete freak-out.

'_That is the worse idea you have ever thought up. I mean really, are you fucking crazy!' _Seras slinked to herself.

'_Yes sir.' _ The Draculina ignored the hurt well continuing her search to the lower portion. Her finger slipped into his coat pockets. The only thing inside was a small piece of slate and some chalk. Feeling nothing else, she slowly tugged the coat off and started to check his pant pockets. She had to mentally block out anything she touched, she didn't want Pip to know if she felt anything.

The man must have been rather impressive prior to being blown in half. She took a long look at his two severed have and decided to take the search another step. For being a mutilated corpse he didn't look half bad. _'God, it must be the blood, it must be the blood.' _She kept repeating it in her head. She took one last, strong gaze at the body.

"Fuck it."

The Draculina started to tear off his pants. She told herself that she had to see if anything was underneath, and there was. The missing pants revealed the rest of his toned and scarred body, only cover slightly by undergarments. Her shadowy appendage slowly snaked along his legs. She could feel Pip's rage was boiling inside her. It made her smile. Seras gave into her primal urges. With all her teeth extended as she leaned closer to his body.

And then the Americans kicked in the door to the room. Sera shot up from the dead corpse and turned to the brother and sister. Jeremiah had an S&W 500 in each hand well Maggy hefted a larger than normal Thomson sub-machinegun. Both were in sleeping attire.

Sprinting in the elder male asked, "Are you okay, we heard screams and gunshots!" He started to look around the room. His jaw slightly dropped. Before him was a vampire with a bizarre thing replacing her arm and fangs fully extended, standing over a ripped in half corpse that was stripped down to his undergarment.

And lots of blood

And a nearly nude vampire.

In a room cover in blood and bits of gore.

And a vampire in blood soaked lingerie.

Fine Victorian paintings covered in blood and flesh, utterly ruined. What a pity

A vampire swooning over a mutilated corpse.

A coffin surrounded by bullet casings.

Blood everywhere… Everywhere!

Did I mention there was a bloody vampire feeling up a chunk of dead werewolf meat?

Jeremiah summed it up. "What… The… Fuck…" Maggy simply collapsed to the floor.

"Uh," Seras' face started to match the crimson that covered everything. She could feel the guilt starting to creep inside her. She realized she had been making a move on a marred corpse. "Ah, fuck me."

Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, her teeth returning to normal. Seras concealed her face in her arms. _'What did I do?'_

'_Well-' _She cut off her familiar off immediately.

'_Shut the fuck up Pip. Now is not the fucking time.' _She sat in place. The standing American walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did good kid. I see you killed a rather furry friend. Not bad for a blood sucker, not bad at all." She looked up from her arms, her crimson eyes desperately holding back tears of red.

"Really?" The American gentleman nodded. "Wait, how did you know he was a werewolf?"

He smirked, "My grandfather ran into him on an op at Malmedy back during the Bulge. Bastard took out over 80 men single handedly. A Captain… Gunsche I do believe. I looked him up in our database after your thrilling conversation with Integra. "

The American's words were mildly comforting. He stuck out a helping hand. Seras grabbed on and the American sent her flying upwards. He had a surprisingly large amount of strength.

He quickly handed her a robe. Seras covered herself up. She had basically forgotten that she was only in soaked lingerie. The American clearly didn't. He could never quite make eyelevel.

"Thanks."

The American simply raised a hand. "No problem, miss." He started to really look around the room. "Damn, is there a mop somewhere?"

Seras stepped next to him and surveyed her damage. _'Not bad for only five shots.' _

"I have no idea where the mops are." She continued to stand there until she felt a feminine hand on her shoulder. She glanced slightly to her side and saw another hand on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier Maggy," Seras started to turn. "I didn't know wha-" Standing behind her was not Maggy but some other woman.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Seras stared at her as Jeremiah turned around. Standing up, Seras got a much better look at her. The woman in question had to be sixteen or something near that and was rather petite. She had long flowing black hair that appeared matted in blood and was rather pale. On that note the woman only wore a single long, flowing, crimson scarf, barely making her decent. The rest of her bare skin was splattered with dried blood. Her eyes were a much darker red than those of a vampire, closer to coagulated gore than fresh blood.

The teen gave her weird gaze in return. "Who are you?" Seras grabbed one of Jeremiah's revolvers and pressed it to her temple.

"I'm Seras. Now, who are you?" The lady pushed the gun away with ease and skipped over to Hans' corpse.

"My, oh my, Hansy." The woman bent down towards his face, rubbing a hand along his chin. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" As she spoke the blood in the room slowly started to pulsate. One by one the droplets fused together. Little by little the crimson spots formed rivers leading back towards the werewolf's body. "Ah, good to see your all right."

As the blood swirled into the center, the two halves started to crumble into a bloody mush. The crimson slop slowly turned into a cloud of white fog. The fog slowly started to swirl, streaks of blood decorating it. In the center an outline became apparent. The form took the look of a bestial wolf before mutating into the familiar shape of a man.

Seras pulled the trigger. A round snapped past the back of the woman's head Her black hair listing in the bullet's wake. "Who are you and what is happening?"

The teen answered without turning away from the spectacle. "I am a friend of Hansy and he is just having some fun."

The fog suddenly disappeared. In the center was Hans Gunsche. The man, only in gloves and trousers, started to walk towards Seras and Jeremiah. Maggy was also up and about again, joining the vampire and her brother.

The Captain stopped five feet from the trio. He slowly bent down and picked up his cap. He brushed off some bits of his own flesh before putting it on. He then did a small bow towards Seras.

The strange teen ran up and gave the werewolf a hug. "Good to see you back, Hansy." She planted her face into his chest. "I was starting to worry." She pulled away and looked into his stoic face. "Well, somewhat worried, I mean it's not like that woman could really hurt you now could she."

The Draculina finally spoke up. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Both Hans and the attached teen turned towards Seras.

"Oh, sorry. We came by to say hi. We gave you a warning but I guess that sort of backfired" Seras and the two Americans gave her a weird look. The teen put her hand to her face and started a deeper pondering. "Oh, and we also have something to tell you."

"What." Seras plainly blurted out. "So you aren't here to like, you know, slaughter us?"

"Yeah, we just happen to know who's been causing those villages to disappear." She launched herself off of the Captain and started to prance around the room. The trio followed her around.

Seras narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but first, can you please tell me why he is still alive?" She pointed a finger at the topless werewolf still standing in front of them. "And you still haven't told me who you are."

The teen leaped to a stop right in front of Seras. Her matted hair landed on the Draculina's face. "You can just call me Angel. As for Hansy here, we can't really tell you." She walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder. The man didn't move.

"I found him near a pool of blood I was in down in the Congo while back. Not like it was the first time I met him. Saw him near… What was it?" His head turned and looked into her eyes. "Oh yeah! Saw him back in Jerusalem during the First Crusade in… It had to be 1099 or something. He was wading around Temple Mount, looking for some more Saracens. Anyways, I have been following him around ever sense." The girl pushed herself off of Hans as she walked back towards Seras.

"Then again he is not the same as he was back in the Crusades. From what he has said I have you to blame, Seras." Her hand slid through her raven hair, dark flecks of dried blood drifting to the ground. She unleashed a smile that knock Seras back. Her teeth were all sharp but not like those of a vampire. Hers were different, thinner, mingled, longer, stained red at their base, much more plentiful. It was like a mouth full of bent and bloody needles.

"Anyways, we are here to help you," She wistfully pointed her finger around the room. "hunt down some Hounds."

"What hounds?" _'Could she mean more wolves?' _

"The Hounds of God, you know the ones killing all those vampires. Oh, in case you are wondering, they are simply humans." She started to bound about, again. It seemed to be getting to Jeremiah.

"Can you fucking stop!" He raised his remaining pistol, training one on the teenager's head. Seras started to reach for the revolver.

"Wai-" He pulled the trigger, the enormous revolver flew up in the air.

The teen's head had also ruptured down the middle from the impact, a black mist appearing behind. It spilt unevenly into two mingled halves falling to her side as a black goo welled up from the neck. Upside down and separated she gave off another wicked smile, black streams slowly making their way across her pale face. The teen took her head's two halves by the hair and pulled them together. Little by little the seam between the two halves sealed together, returning her face to normal. The bullet hole slowly sealed shut.

"What the fuck are you!" Before the raven hair teen could answer, Hans' arm plunged into Jeremiah's chest. "Ow! Shit!" The American stumbled back slightly, the German's arm still sticking through his chest. He coughed up copious amounts of blood. Seras looked towards Maggy, expecting to see her on the floor. Instead she had a smirk on her face.

The Draculina looked back. A smile came across the other Americans face. Hans' almost hinted some surprise. "Dumbass." Jeremiah reached to his waist. In a flash his hand returned to Hans' neck. Five inches of a huge blade stuck from the other side the werewolf's neck, a couple additional inches blocked by his muscled neck. The two stared into each other's eyes well they both bled out. Simultaneously they pulled out their weapon. They sat there staring at each other, Jeremiah with a nine inch Bowie knife, crimson dripping from its silver point, Hans with his right arm stained crimson. Both of their wounds started to sputter shut.

Angel then walked between them putting a hand on each of their chest. "Now that you figured that you can't kill each other can we carry on?" Both wiped a stream of blood from the corner of their mouth as they stared at each other. The two spun around and walked, Hans to a nearby wall where he stood in silence and Jeremiah towards his room. Maggy decided to follow him, leaving Seras alone with these two freaks.

Both of the intruders turned towards Seras, their stare almost causing her to turn away. Not wanting to show any fear she stood still. "So, you two want to help us." The pair nodded. "Well, I guess that would be alright then. " _'Integra is going to kill me.' _"I think you should stay in the dungeon tonight, security purposes you know?"

'_Not like it can do a whole lot to a werewolf that can turn into mist and whatever the hell she is, Mignonette.' _

'_Beside the point, Pip. We need to keep them somewhere.' _Pip reminded her of a nagging question. She turned towards Angel.

"What are you?" The girl smiled.

"You could say I am a very special type of Rusalka." Seras had no idea what the hell that was but she didn't care to find out. She just wanted them out of her hands so she could sleep and delve into her thoughts. There was also the need to change into something other than a robe and bloody panties.

"Okay," Seras waved a pistol at them. Not that it would do that much. "Off you go." The freak teen pranced out. Hans on the other hand had his coat back on and had pulled out that slab of slate, writing something on it. After a second he flipped it around.

It read, "Yes my Master." Well Seras absorbed its message Hans preformed a flowing bow.

Angel stuck her head back into the room. "I might have forgotten to mention this, but Hans sort of sees you as his master now."

Seras' eye started to twitch. "W-wh-what?"

Angel gave her a disdainful look. "Hey, it's what you get for killing the poor bastard and then turning into some new type of freak."

"I what!" Seras' gaze quickly switched between the two.

The teen mused to herself. "I probably should have mentioned that too." She looked up to Seras. "Something went all fucked up when he died. He is now basically immortal-er and needs to drink blood that was spilt in battle." She started to walk over to Hans. She laid a hand on the towering man's shoulder.

Angel spoke, "It is sort of hard to explain, really. I have been with him visiting all sorts of killing fields. Rwanda, Congo, Iraq, Afghanistan, Burma, Columbia, the Ivory Coast, et cetera. He feasts on the spilt blood and I have some pools and prey to play with."

"So… Where do I play into this?"

"Well, Hansy here has been wanting to be with you a while, you know, the whole you killed hima dn now he serves you thing.

'_Why did Alucard fail to tell me about this, Pip?' _ Her familiar just shrugged his shoulders

"Secondly I am pretty sure if we stay with you for the next few weeks we can find plenty of blood to indulge in. Alucard's fledgling meeting with the Hounds should be very, very fun to watch, tossing in the Lincolns only make it better."

"Is that the only reason you are here? To do whatever you do in your blood and watch me kill?"

"Well there's that and the fact that the Hounds will probably start hunting me sometime." Angel lifted her arms and let out a yawn. "We should be off to bed now."

"Wait, who are the Hounds?" Angel looked back at Seras as she left the room.

"Commies, a shitload of freak killing commies. They were the USSR's version of you guys and Iscariot. Before that they served the Eastern Orthodox Church. They can easily match Iscariot in ability and have larger numbers. I will tell you more in the morning or whenever I see you, you night dwellers' time schedule is so weird." Angel walked down the hallway, leaving Seras with Hans.

"Um… Goodnight?" He stared at her. He quickly scribbled on the slate.

"Night, Polizei Mädchen." He promptly walked away, leaving Seras alone in her room.

'_Okay, Pip. What happened?'_

'_Seras, just go to sleep.' _She started to move towards her coffin. _'And don't forget to change into something else. I don't want that mongrel's blood on my Mignonette.' _Seras veered from the coffin towards a nearby cabinet. Inside she pulled out a nightgown.

'_Pip.' _Her familiar scoffed as she took off her last bits of clothing. She quickly slipped on the fine silk nightgown and closed the doors. She slowly walked to her coffin and slipped into its soft interior. Seras closed the lid, sealing out the last few glimmers of candlelight. In the darkness she slept.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yeah! Chapter two is done. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and stuff.

Please don't do a Freudian examination into this chapter. It will do no good.

So yeah, the Captain is back and ready for action along with a friend. Sorry about how long it took to do write this chapter. I had it done a while ago but I didn't really like it so I rewrote most of it with a completely different story and yeah.

Anyways, please review. Just one would be nice.

-Sir Robert VI


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras awoke to the high pitch shrieks of her alarm clock. Seras threw the coffin's lid open and desperately flailed her arm around, hoping to hit the damn piece of plastic.

'_To the left, Mignonette.' _Taking the advice of her familiar she slammed her hand down on clock. The force she used shattered the flimsy hunk of molded plastic. With a yawn she slowly raised herself out of the coffin and stretched out her arms, bits of crunched clock falling off her hand.

"Morning Mr. Bernadotte." Seras rose up from the coffin and started to stumble towards the door. Following the scent of warm blood Seras snaked through Hellsing's underground labyrinth to in a trance like state. Without looking she climbed up multiple flights of stairs till she wound up in the kitchen. She sat down in her seat and perched herself over a hot bowl of fresh blood. Taking a whiff of the aromatic liquid she opened her eyes.

Greeting her was the whole ensemble around the table, all staring at her. On the opposite side sat Integra, a disconcerting gaze set on the poor Draculina. To her right sat the Americans, each had a bowl of cereal sitting in front of them. They too scrutinized Seras, most likely wanting to see what it was like for a vampire to drink blood. Opposite of them sat the newest pair, Hans and his accompanying friend, Angel. Hans was projecting a wanting gaze towards his new master. _'That doesn't sound right.' _Angel on the other hand was busy gawking at the blood, a long, thin tongue snaking around her lips.

Seras scooted her chair back, the scrutinizing glares almost enough to knock the heavy furniture over.

Seras gave a quite cough, clearing her throat and trying to break the noiseless tension. "Uh… Good morning everyone." The Draculina broke out a smile.

Well it proved satisfactory for the Americans and the newest additions, it did not quell Integra's gaze.

"Seras, may I speak with you in the hall for a moment." Taking a gulp, Seras nodded. Slowly she rose up from the table and approached the door she had just entered, leaving behind the delicious bowl of crimson fluid. She cordially followed Integra into the hallway.

"Yes Master." Her employer stared at her intently.

"So Seras," Sir Hellsing started to pace about the corridor. "First you abandon a scene where freaks were without bothering to clean it, then you assaulted one of our American friends," Her voice continued to rise. "And now we have one of Millennium's head soldiers in our kitchen with some freak with only a scarf on!" She stopped in front of the Draculina and turned to Seras. From a rage her voice turned soothing. "Would you mind explaining that for me?"

"Well, uh, you see. Hans, err… the Captain and his associate, Angel, confronted us last night. They are our friends now. I mean after I shot him and, uh, he came back and Mr. Lincoln shot the girl and Hans stabbed him and Lincoln returned the blow, and well, they made an offer. They came to us with information, only seeking employment in return... I think." The Draculina tugged at her collar. "You see they know what is happening or something along those lines and want to help us."

Integra couldn't help but look skeptical. _'You know Mignonette? Your story doesn't sound that believable.' _

"Seras, what do you want to do with them?"

"Huh?" The Draculina was half expecting their execution orders.

"I asked you what you want to do with them. You are the one to pass judgment here. That SS bastard was the one who tried to kill you but he also only showed interest in fighting and not politics back in London. So, I am leaving it up to you to decide what to do with him."

"I think we should keep them. We will need them at some point." Seras decided to include another point. "Plus I am pretty sure that Hans won't leave if I say no. At least that is what I make of it, Master."

Integra started for the door. "Fine, they can stay. I will have someone prepare them a room. Until then I am having them stay in your room."

"What."

"Well, it's not a proper English demeanor to keep guest in a prison, and we don't want to disturb the Americans guest either, so they go in your room." Integra gave a mocking smile before entering the kitchen.

Seras released a sigh. "Yes Master." The Draculina followed her master back into the kitchen and sat down at her seat. She found an empty bowl of blood waiting for her.

"Okay, who drank my food?" Seras gaze slowly worked its way around the table. Jeremiah coughed and tilted his head towards the pasty teenage freak. Seras promptly gave her the death stare. "Did you drink my food?"

The Rusalka gave one of her freakish smiles. "I haven't eaten anything since Hans and I left Burma, and that last kid I had was malnourished. He hardly filled me up then and it's been weeks since."

'_Ah, Mignonette, what the hell is a Rusalka and why was she eating someone.'_

'_How the hell am I supposed to know. All I know is that I need some bloody food.' _Seras lifted the bowl up to see if there was any trace of the crimson fluid on it.

'_You could snack on that werewolf, I guess. Not like I would care or anything.' _Seras found a few droplets on the bottom. Ignoring the Americans' stares she lapped up the precious fluid. The few droplets however did little to satisfy her hunger. A wet thud caused her to look down from the spotless bowl. Sitting in front of her was a jiggling bag of O type blood.

The Draculina let out a yip of joy before biting into the cool, crimson bag. As her teeth sunk through the thin layer of plastic she looked up to see who her savior was. She stopped sucking the blood at the sight of Hans standing over her, his face emotionless, as always.

Seras slowly pulled her teeth out of the plastic and hastily wiped of the rather large amount of the dark red liquid splattered over on her face. "Thank you, uh, Mister Gunsche."

The towering Nazi only stood there for a moment more before returning to his seat, the tails of his coat fluttering in his wake.

'_Okay…' _Seras took a straw this time and sucked the blood out in a slightly more refined manner. The look on the Americans' faces at the previous spectacle was rather interesting to say the least. Maggy was a mix of horror and distaste well Jeremiah had one of shock and curiosity.

Integra broke in as Seras was taking in the last few sweet drops of life force. "Everyone, I want a briefing after lunch. I still need to know what's going on here." Her gaze focused on Hans and Angel. "First though, I want both of you to go Seras' room. We have something to deal with. Understood?"

Everyone nodded or gave some grunt of acknowledgement.

"Good, I will see you in my office."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras shuffled towards her employer's office following after the American duo. They had changed back to their previous wardrobe of a burgundy suit and white dress. The only difference was that they were clearly armed this time around. Slightly bulging out of his suit was Jeremiah's two revolvers strapped to his chest. Slung on his back was a large wooden ax. It had a metallic blade that had a patina giving it age yet it still held a clearly razor sharp edge.

Maggy had her Thompson submachinegun hung over her back. The ammunition for it seemed to be in the range of a 13.7mm or some other large caliber. Other than the massive gun on her back the blonde had two Derringers on thigh mounts and an ample amount of silver accessories, mainly a snaking belt around her waist. Over all the two were menacing but they still seemed like they could be torn in two by a strong vampire.

'_Don't worry Mignonette, they could be better than they look. The one guy is a regenerator after all.' _

"Miss Victoria?" Jeremiah broke into her stream of conscience.

"Huh?" The man gave of a nervous smile.

"There has been something that's been bugging me since last night." He started to rub the back of his head. "How exactly are you able to close your coffin?"

"What do you mean?" Seras could hear her familiar laughing on the inside. _'Shut up.' _The cackles diminished to a light giggle.

"Never mind then." He pushed open the doors to Integra's office. Past the mahogany doors was Integra herself, chomping on her expensive cigars and staring out the window, waiting for someone.

"Good to see that you made it. The others should be here any moment now." She turned from the window and sat at her desk. She tapped some ash off the end of her cigar. Placing it in her mouth she waved at the chairs. "Please, sit."

Silently the group sat down in the luxurious seats surrounding her desk. The group of four tinkered in place waiting for the people that actually had information to come. An eternity seemed to pass before the large doors creaked open. Everyone turned instantly to observe the new arrivals. Seras then saw why Integra had the pair go to her room first.

Hans and Angel marched in with a mainly new wardrobe. Hans' green-gray M23 trench coat had been change for a trench coat of a similar cut and now was made of the khaki fabric of Hellsing soldiers. The gold eagles on his arm were substituted with silver crosses. His cap looked the same except for now being a matching khaki and the old skull being relieved by the Hellsing badge.

Angel was still lacking any clothing articles on her body except of the large bloody scarf. Topping off her bloody head though, was a red beret she must have gotten from one of the Wild Geese. Decorating crimson stained fabric was an adorable looking bat with Hellsing's motto scrawled out underneath.

"Please sit down", Integra pointed to two chairs at her side. "Tell us everything."

The freakish teen danced on towards one of the open chairs. Hans simply stood in the corner, focusing in a general area surrounding Seras. Angel opened her freakish mouth. Seras couldn't help but notice that it parted much further than a normal mouth.

"Well Miss Hellsing-lady, the people who are causing your little headache is the Hounds of God. I assume you are familiar with them in some way?"

Integra gave her a particular stare. "Please realize that I came in command of this organization only in the past two decades. I am not however many hundreds of years old you are… Whatever you are."

Angel snorted. "I guess you are even worse off than I thought. " The Rusalka kicked her feet on top of Integra's desk and leaned back, seemingly not noticing Sir Hellsing's shock and anger. "The Hounds were the Soviet's anti-freak force. Really, they were so much more. They act like your Conference of Twelve. They controlled the whole country. Hell, they fucking created the country."

Seras broke in. "Okay, so they are commies. Could you go to what they are or how they were founded? Something that would give us a bloody clue what the hell they are doing?"

"Calm down Miss Wolf Molester." Integra gave the Draculina a quizzical gaze, forcing her to hide all signs of embarrassment. "I was getting there." Angel sat up in her chair. "So I guess I should start a ways back."

She walked over to Hans. "Back before during the glory of the Greeks, some arrogant asshole called Lycaon went off and really pissed off some other asshole. This asshole turned out to be some important god, so they decided to punish him by making him into the first werewolf." Angel leaned against the resident wolf.

"He roamed around for a while, preying on small children and such. Then sometime during the Roman Republic he was in Rome. Well he was parsing the market place, a slave from the far reaches of the known world caught his eye. Her owner was abusing her, standard fair really, but it triggered something. The man leapt at the slaver, tearing out is throat. The deranged werewolf left his bloody kill and released the girl. In the happy process he somehow turned her. And there was the moment that Lycaon realized that he could spread his curse." The girl looked up to her companion.

"Sadly, he was the only one who could change someone. But being immortal and having the strength of the gods does make up for this set back. Slowly he spread his plague throughout Gaul and the greater reach of the Empire. Oddly enough, the Romans didn't take too kindly to the increasingly frequent outbreaks of flesh eating monsters. So those arrogant bastards thought they could kill simply Lycaon and stop it. So, in a vast prairie in northern France the Late Roman Empire launched a massive attack against the wolf. Three hundred thousand legionnaires, about two hundred thousand Franks, fourty thousand Celts and countless mercenaries from outside their Empire, most from the Rhineland and Eastern Europe congregated at this one spot. In all, you had a force just shy of a million men and women. The force of the world against a single man."

The girl gave off a hellish smile. "What a fucking massacre. It was an absolutely beautiful slaughter. One man without any familiars, without shadow powers, without a gun, tore through the entire force. The humans made the poor decision of choosing a spot where you can't escape, hoping to trap their target, instead they simply entombed themselves with the single most powerful creature to walk this Planet"

Angel noted some scorn in Integra's eyes. "Yes, he was even more powerful than your precious pet vampire. Carrying on, after almost a full week of continuous fighting the werewolf thinned out the group to about three hundred of the mercenaries. Two hundred ninety-six dead men later and the Lycaon finally succumbed."

She slowly walked back to her seat. "A total of four made it out of that hellhole. One of them is the man presently sitting in the corner. He ended up getting infected. Out of fear, he ran for his life. The others went on to form the Hounds of God."

"They recruited any man or woman from their homelands willing to work for them and started to hunt down all the loose werewolves. This collection of Slavic and Germanic people single handedly killed the countless werewolves that lived in Eurasia. The last one, not counting Hansy here, was taken out in France back in 1767."

"The group originally was the Eastern Orthodoxy's version of you. The only problem was that after they exterminated most wolves and before vampires came around they had nothing to do. The church thought it would be a good idea to get rid of them, no point in keeping them around. After that the Hounds became secular and dropped all religious motifs. Hell, they started hunting for religious groups on the side. As an act of ultimate punishment the Hounds started this little thing in Russia called the Red Revolution. Not only did they start it, they led it, and continued to control their little country until it finally died. I think it was some Romanov lady was their leader during the revolution."

The teenager started to walk about. "Without anything furries to hunt they turned to taking out two things they were huge fans of: Religion and-" She stared at Seras, "-something with slightly sharper teeth. With absolute power over the largest country in the world they used their power to the fullest, completing these missions with an iron fist. The USSR was virtually free of any vampires and religion after the late thirties."

"Then after a certain bunch of fascist broke some treaty, the Hounds were issued out for spec-ops missions." She focused on Integra. "I hope you are familiar with a Millennium?"

Integra's gaze could kill a man. She released a low "Yes."

The freak smiled. "Good. Following some successful raids on their facilities during the Red Army's push for Berlin, they started to stockpile all of their data. They then kidnapped as many scientist, doctors, and anyone else that could be persuaded to make them more deadly."

She turned to Americans. "I believe you Americans called your sister program Operation Paperclip." The pair just nodded. "Anyways with all these new playthings they started to experiment on their soldiers. However, unlike the Nazis they didn't do any occult methods, just pure spiritual-free science. They came up with many new things to empowering their freak hunting force. Most were equal to the Vatican's and America's forces but a few went further. They proved that regenerators were just the tipping point of what was possible. The top soldiers matched vampires in strength, speed, healing, ferocity. The only difference from their fanged freak brethren was that they left no survivors."

"However, no matter how powerful their forces were, the country they lived in didn't hold. Following the collapse, the organization broke apart. Most formed splinter cells that tried to spread Communism or hunt freaks in third world countries, outside the domain of any other organization."

Integra waved her cigar through the air as she asked, "So, why are have they returned?"

Angel lifted a finger. "Well, following the destruction of London a new leader appeared from the far reaches of Siberia. This person, a woman, was the leader of a cell of four others who were some of the best soldiers the Hounds had. Over the past decade she had slowly been rejoining the separate cells of Hounds and recruiting more soldiers. Their numbers swelled as they slowly flowed across Russia towards the West. Two years ago they crossed the shattered remains of the Iron Curtain and started purging vampire ridden towns all across Europe. Now they have crossed the channel and are working their way across England. From what Hansy and I have seen they also have presences in South America, Asia, Africa, and have appeared sporadically in North America's small towns, which is most likely the American's would lend some agents to Hellsing."

The American pair didn't react.

"So, yeah. You have a fuck-ton of Commie diehards on your hands."

"Oh joy." Integra rose from her chair. "What would you suggest?"

Before Angel could answer, Hans started to write on his slab of slate. He flipped it over to everyone. 'Kill them all.'

"Seras, I think I like your pet wolf." Seras was about to argue when Integra continued. "I am going to need you to find where these Hounds call home and destroy it. Wipe these red bastards off the planet."

Jeremiah broke in. "How are we supposed to do that Miss Hellsing?"

"As of right now we don't have any leads, so I want you and Maggy to do some research into these Hounds. You have access to the entire Hellsing library along with Alucard's notes and MI6's severs. Well you research I will spread operatives to every town to try and predict where these Commies will be next."

"What about me?" Angel broke in.

"You can assist them I suppose." Integra turned to Seras. "In the mean time I want you to travel north to Scotland. We have reports of a supernatural incurrence plaguing some towns in the Highlands."

"Yes my Master." Seras started for the door when Integra stopped her.

"Police Girl, some patience, please. I want you to take the Captain with you, a trail of sorts." Seras glanced to the corner where the ominous German stood. _'Yep, still staring.' _

"As you wish, my Master." She motioned for Hans to come to her. With a surprising amount of vigor he followed her orders.

"I had the Geese prep Penwood's latest donation for you. It is waiting on the roof for you two. I am also giving emergency approval for Level 3." Integra tilted her head. "Please try not to abuse it." Without a word Seras exited the room, the Captain on her heels.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Hey, it's finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it some. The research was fun on my side. Sorry about all the delays for this. It was ready to be uploaded a week ago but I never got around to it.

I would also like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I appreciate it so much. Please, keep them coming.

I would like to promise violence and intrigue in the next chapter, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras nervously stood at the helicopter's door as the rotors came to a slow stop. Grabbing her rifle, she pulled the door open as the rotors came to a standstill. A blinding light instantly enveloped the previously dark cabin. While Seras was dazed, Hans exited the helicopter. He took three steps before turning around and offering Seras a hand.

'_He must think himself some gentleman, Mignonette. Ass!' _The Draculina almost laughed at the Frenchman's unheard yells.

_'You realize he will never hear you Pip.' _Seras graciously took his hand and jumped down to the ground, her feet crashing through a tough upper layer of ice into two feet powder. _'I personally think it is sweet.' _Seras gave the werewolf a smile before looking around.

The pilot had landed in an open field a few miles outside of the town. While she took in the view the helicopter lifted off. Snow erupted up from the ground, engulfing Seras and Hans in a swirling blizzard. Penwood's machine darted back south.

The vampire turned to her werewolf. "The town is about ten minutes that way." Seras pointed to the north. The werewolf simply nodded. "Follow me then."

As the Draculina moved the werewolf silently followed. The trip was oddly unnerving with all the silence. _'Hey Pip, what is the werewolf doing?' _Seras could hear the familiar humming well she kept her head forward.

'_Well, it would appear he is looking up into the sky. Hmm, he's not even watching your bottom. The freak!' _Seras put on a discerning face well the Frenchman continued to muse to himself. _'Maybe he is gay…'_

'_What!' _The statement shocked Seras, her instantaneous response even more. _'Err, what makes you think that?'_

The familiar chuckled. _'Well he did nothing during the certain episode that occurred yesterday.'_

Seras tried to defend herself. _'And?' _

'_Well, let's say that you, despite my many cries of outrage, were coming onto him pretty strong. Thank God for the Americans.' _Seras was boiling with rage. She broke down and made a quick glance backwards. The Captain was still looking up into the sky for some reason. His face, well still placid, had a hint of satisfaction in it.

And then Pip continued his rant. _'And now he has a nice arse wiggling in front of him with only a tiny red miniskirt obscuring his view and he is too busy watching the birds or something. I also think he had a thing for that little catboy.' _

At this point Seras had enough and shut him out. _'Why did I ask him in the first place?'_ Well the vampire was busy brooding to herself there was a break in the forest. With a few more steps Seras and Hans were out in an open clearing, a small hamlet visible across the snow-capped clearing.

"Hey, we're here!" She looked back to the werewolf, his face was still the usual stoic gaze. Instead of turning to her, he gazed more intensely at the town. He quickly pulled out his slate and scribbled down a message.

'Look.' When Seras finished he pointed towards the town. Seras followed his finger, her vampiric powers enabling her to see details hundreds of yards away. The sight was bizarre to her.

"You're right. Everything looks… normal." Seras pulled out a map. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Hans silently nodded.

"Now what?" Seras continued to stare at the map to make sure it was right. She was forced to look up when he heard metal objects colliding together.

In front of her Hans was stripping down, his guns and cap already on the ground. "What are you doing?"

After he slid off his trench coat (much to the Seras' relief he actually was wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath this time) he grabbed the piece of slate sprawled on the ground and scribbled down some words. 'We need to look normal if we are going to investigate a normal town.'

'… _You know what Mignonette? He does have a point. The best thing to do right now is search the town and your normal attire looks a little abnormal, especially since it is winter.' _Seras contemplated the situation for a second.

"Okay, turn around then." _'Don't peep.' _Seras quickly unbuttoned her top and tossed the scarlet piece of cloth to the side. The sun's rays tingled her pale flesh as she reached into her supply box. Moving aside some uranium shells, Seras grabbed a well fitting, light blue, and possibly radioactive turtleneck sweater. _'You have to be prepared for anything.' _The Draculina then slid off her skirt and stockings and replaced them with a pair of well-worn jeans.

Satisfied with her new look, Seras hollered for both men to look. Hans stood before her in a black shirt with his normal brown trousers. "How do I look?" She couldn't help but notice he wasn't making eye contact. _'Men'_

He scribbled on his slate. 'Your arm.' Seras looked down and realized what he was staring at. Her shadow arm was still, well, a shadow. Seras figured her eyes were also still red as well.

"Oops." Seras focused her hands in front of herself. "Reinstating Cromwell restriction: level five." Suddenly, her crimson uniform began to shift. Streams of blood flowed from its fabric, leading back to her amputated arm. The swirling chains eventually ran dry, her uniform now a khaki and her arm flesh. Seras smiled. "Much better." She tossed her clothes next to her cannon and ammo box. "Shall we get going?"

Hans only nodded, as always.

"Well then, off we go." Seras walked right next to Hans as they crossed the field towards the town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras and Hans strolled down the sidewalks of the small hamlet. They had been in the town for over an hour and have not seen anything weird or out of the ordinary.

"I wonder if they flew us to the right town." Seras smiled at an old lady walking by, a bag of groceries in hand. Hans slowly shrugged his shoulders.

Seras' stomach growled in hunger. _'I need a bite to eat.' _She glanced to Hans. "Any idea what we should do about food? It looks like we might be here for a while."

He seemed to ignore her, instead slowly scanning the town. He quickly wrote on his slate.

'I guess we can't eat these people.' He simply shrugged before wiping off his comment and replacing it with a new one. 'I have no idea. You would know more than me.'

What Hans said made sense. Well she contemplated what to do Pip butted in. _'Am I the only one curious how he can write in fluent English?'_

Seras gave a discerning stare, visible to everyone. _'Yes.' _The Draculina turned to Hans.

"I think we should find a place to stay." She started to look about. "We might be here for a while and I want us to have a secure base of operations. We can keep our equipment there and I could drink." Seras started to second doubt herself when Hans stared her down. His eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

'_Crap Pip, what did I say?' _Tried to look down and continue walking. After looking down for a few second she looked up again. To her shock his look seemed to be compassionate… for him.

'_That would be a good idea.' _ Seras stopped walking in shock. The voice in her head was a deeper tone than the normal French outbursts.

'_Pip, please tell me that is you.' _

'_Sorry Mignonette.' _Seras glanced around for some other supernatural creature, only seeing her werewolf.

"Mr. Gunsche, was that you?"

'_Yes my __Meister__.' _The voice in her head had a very faint hint of a Germanic accent to it. It was too monotone to show it, though.

Seras just stared at him. _'So now wolf boy can mindfuck you, great.' _

The werewolf raised an eyebrow. _'I can hear you too Frenchy.' _

_'Great.' _Seras began to contemplate the situation.

_'Why didn't you just talk to me this way originally?' _Seras decided it would be best to carryout the conversation telepathically rather than a one sided conversation out-loud. She doesn't need people to single out the already particular couple.

_'I felt that if I communicated with you I would only make matters worse. Besides, you were unwilling at the time, your metal barriers take longer to break down than a human's.' _The duo sat down at a bench overlooking the town's square. There were only a few people out and about in the sleepy hamlet. _'What is your thought for food?'_

Seras realized she was smiling more than normal. _'I have a few packs of blood back in my ammo case.' _It was amazing how much stuff she could fit in there. _'I was thinking I could go back and get out stuff while you get us a place to stay.'_

The werewolf was silent for a second, his focus on some woman across the square. The woman had long black hair and wore a gray trenchcoat with a snakeskin belt around her waist. He startled Seras when he spoke again. _'That will do, we should probably continue the search tomorrow. See if anything goes wrong tonight.' _

Seras stood up from the bench noting her smile was gone. Hans looked over to her. _'Please be careful.' _

Seras gave him a cocky smile. "What's the worst that can happen?" She was a bit disheartened when she saw Hans' attention return to the women across the square. With a sigh, Seras spun around and started the hike back to the treeline.

When Seras gathered all their gear the sun was starting to set. It reminded her of the sun when she was investigating Cheddar. The Draculina shuddered at the horrid memories.

Pip chimed in as Seras looked across the town. _'That is what you get for being a virgin.'_

The Frenchman caught the blonde off guard. _'Excuse me?' _

_'Life hates your type. Guys will never really go for you. I mean, sure, they may go after you a first since you are forbidden fruit but you require too much effort, trust me on that.' _Seras was offended by his crass comment.

_'I wouldn't be alive, well undead, if I wasn't one. Besides, it seems to be working out for me.' _

Pip blew off her response. _'Believe what you must Mignonette.' _Despite her disdain of the subject she actually hoped Pip would continue talking. She needed to get some of her thoughts off her chest.

With a sigh Seras started for the village. _'So Pip, why do you think the wolf was watching that girl?'_

The French familiar let out a quite chuckle. _'Maybe he fancies her. Jealous?' _

Seras tried to sound as offended as possible. "No."

_'Well then, maybe you should hurry back and make sure your pet mongrel is not having to much fun. We don't want him catching anything, do we.' _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hans snaked his way through an underground labyrinth. The stone walls were moist and echoed with the sound of dripping water and the godawful clawing of rats.

He waded his way through a few inches of water. The smell in the catacombs would be horrendous to a human. To his acute nose it was pure hell. The sewage from the town must be seeping its way into the tunnels or the water table.

He stopped a second and listened, checking to see if his prey was still moving. The distant sound of footsteps was oddly not present. He could only pick up the sound of the ocean.

_'Smuggling route.' _He listened harder waiting for the footsteps. He was only greeted by a light sloshing sound. _'That'll do.' _He started for the noise.

After stumbling through the dark and narrow pathways, the tunnel opened up and the water receded. The werewolf found himself in an enormous cavern. There were faint sources of light scattered around its edge, too faint to do anything but act as reference marks. Cautiously, the werewolf moved his large boots forward. Underfoot thousands of crunches seemed to have explode from the the ground.

Hans tried to see what he was crushing. Alas, even with his enhanced vision, the cavern was far too dim. With some hesitation he reached down and picked up a smooth object off the ground. The werewolf experimented with holding it up to a light but they proved inadequate.

_'Time for science.' _And by science he meant crushing it to little bits. With a single exercise of a fraction of his power, Hans turned it into a heap of dust. The werewolf slowly went through his mental library, comparing the amount of pressure required with the breaking force of various materials. He released a sigh when he found it.

_'Bone, male, age 35-40.' _

Ignoring the horror of what he was destroying Hans continued into the large cavern. The crunch underfoot was annoying but after a millennium and a half of violence, little fazed the werewolf. He figured he was in the center of the cavern when a fire grew in front of him.

Hans shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Seconds later, he looked out and found the entire cavern covered in the skeletal remains of countless people. From the still fresh meat on them they were recent kills. And then he found what he was looking for.

Spread out in front of him was the woman he spotted in the square. She was of an exotic nationality, with sleek black hair and a golden brown skin. She had ditched her previous gray trenchcoat and was now only wearing a few translucent wraps of extravagantly colored silk covering her buxom breast and flamboyant golden jewelry around her arms, neck and adorning her head. Not the best thing to wear above ground in the freezing weather above but down in the caverns it was a bearable sixty degrees. Hans couldn't help but notice some telltale signs that sixty wasn't warm enough.

It was her lower half that was Hans problem.

From her waist extended over fifteen feet of a serpentine body where her legs had been before. Its dark purple scales glistened in the fire she surrounded. The woman, a lamia if Hans remembers correctly, was busy feasting on the flesh of a older gentleman. Long fangs extended from her jaws as she ripped out gratuitous portions of his flesh. To pick out the smaller portions of meat, she had her long tongue weave between the bone, peeling off the scraps of meat.

As soon as she finished her meal, the serpent threw her clean carcase to the ground, licking up the blood on her face with her long, slithering tongue. The man's twisted frame skittered across the stone floors as a new figure emerged from behind her. To Hans' stoic shock it was the same man that was laying on the floor. The man bowed before the lamia.

_'So that is why everything is so normal.' _A horror slowly dawned on the German. _'Master.' _Careful not to anymore noise, Hans moved out of the cave, backtracking his way out of the tunnels and into the basement of an abandoned fishing cottage.

He had tracked the monster to the decrepit building after he smelt death on her back at the square. With a sigh of relief he walked up creaking wooden stairs and entered the huts main room, what must have been a combination of kitchen and living room. The last rays of sunlight peeked through a collapsed side wall facing the ocean. Hans took a second to observe the last moments of receding light before entering a dark twilight.

_'Perfect.' _The werewolf looked at the moon reflecting on the placid ocean surface. The glowing orb was not completely full just yet but its rays still felt good on the wolf's face.

Hans snapped back and started to sprint to towards the town, just a small glowing aurora in the distance. _'I am coming Master.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras sat in her lowly sleeping sleeping quarters, nervously sipping on her last pouch of blood.

_'Where is that mutt?' _The bag started to gargle as it ran out. _'Crap.' _Sighing, the blonde launched the empty case of plastic over her shoulder. She could hear a thunk as it bounced off the wall followed by a grating noise as it skittered across the floor.

Her familiar spoke. _'Calm down Mignonette. The worst that can happen to your mongrel is him catching something from that women. That or he gets stabbed and his corpse mugged, your choice.' _

Seras didn't know how to react. "You know Pip, sometimes I get concerned over your imagination." With a frustrated sigh Seras threw herself down on the bed. "Pip, what do you think of Hans, please be honest?"

_'So I am your therapist now?' _Seras gave him a gaze that would kill him if he wasn't dead already. _'Okay, beside that he is a deranged Nazi mutt who is now all of a sudden is attached to you and is supposedly bat-shit crazy now?' _Seras' gaze continued. _'He seems a little too attentive for being so stoic. Creeps me out. I mean he is always staring and absorbing everything yet he never expresses anything.'_

Seras snorted, _'Well, it is better than making a half-assed comment 'bout bloody everything.' _

Pip returned an glare of equal poise. The gaze lessened when the Draculina slipped off her shirt, replacing the turtleneck was her Hellsing uniform. Seras preferred it after wearing it so long. The khaki uniform had become a second skin to her. It was one of the few constants in her life for the past few years.

Her pair of jeans went the same way, replaced with her miniskirt and white stockings. As she finished rolling up the last stocking the door exploded open.

The vampire cried out in surprise, directing her Harkonnen at the intruder.

Seras lowered her rifle and gave a discerning scowl at the werewolf in her doorway.

"Oh, its you." The cannon sounded when it hit the floor, the vampire folding her arms across her buxom chest. "Have fun on your little sojourn?"

To her surprise the werewolf almost showed dread on his calm face. _'Pick up that cannon and call your American friends.' _He seemed aggravated when she didn't do as he said. _'Now!'_ His voice became harsh, even more of his German accent leaking through.

Seras picked up her rifle and stammered out a question. "Why?" The werewolf was gazing out of the small rooms front window, his gloved fingers parting the shutters.

His gaze never leaving the street outside he answered, his voice eerily calm again. _'We aren't facing some vampire or the Hounds. Call the Americans and have them see if there is anything on killing a lamia.' _He retracted his hand and turned to Seras. _'Can I have my personal effects, Master?'_

Seras, busy talking with an operator, nodded. She pointed to a pile of clothes on a rickety wooden chair in the far corner. As the werewolf walked to his personal items as Seras finally got through to the Hellsing Manor.

" 'ello... Jeremiah... I have a question for ya."

"What do you need Miss?" Seras gazed up to Hans. The Captain had one of his pistols out, his back against the wall adjacent to the rooms only door.

"I need to know how to kill a..." The werewolf told her the name of the beast he encountered. "Lamia."

"Let me see here." Seras could hear the American whistle the Ohio State song well he searched through the library. In a distant voice the American hollered to his sister, asking her to check the specimen room.

"Anything yet?" The vampire could see movement in the streets. He answered after mumbling to someone else.

"I have two ways with dealing with your serpentine friend. One involves a whole bundle o' extinct herbs and a virgin sacrifice."

"The other?"

"Try kicking her ass till she will never gets up again."

"Well, that seems easy enough. Thank you!"

"No problem Miss." As Seras was ending her call she could hear a high pitch siren erupt. The American proceed to ask someone what it meant. _'Oh well.' _

She slipped her cellphone into her breast pocket and turned to Hans. _'We need to-_

_'I heard him Master.' _He peaked out the window once more. _'Would you kindly release some restriction levels, we have a hundred clones out there. I believe they might be slightly harder to kill than normal humans.' _

_'What is a lamia?' _Hans cocked his C96s before answering.

_'They are women who are half snake and half human. They tempt men and then eat them. In this case she appears to be controlling the whole town. She creates a servant like a familiar from the remains of her prey and use them to carry out her will.'_

The blonde stuck out her hand and prepared from her transformation. _'Where is she?' _

_'I followed her from the square to a sea cave by the ocean. She has a den set up there.'_

Seras closed her eyes and muttered s few words. "Releasing Cromwell restrictions: five." Chains for blood started to dance around the girl.

The crimson fluid soaked through her attire. Her left arm disintegrated into ash, a spout of blood surging from the opening. The geysers progressively formed into a snaking tendril. She looked up with her red eyes to Hans.

_'That's it?'_

_'What? I don't want to beat these little familiars too badly.' _The werewolf didn't look pleased. _'When I meet snake lady I will go down to level three if it will make you happy'_

The werewolf just nodded apprehensively. _'I just don't want you to get hurt or anything.' _

The Draculina smiled as she slammed a thirty millimeter shell in to the breech of the cannon. "I am not that easy to kill." The Draculina walked to the door. "By the way, I am still pissed that you went off on your own."

The werewolf's head dropped. He really was like a dog in some aspects.

Her gun clicked as she turned the safety off. "Shall we proceed Mr. Gunsche?"

He waved her out the door. _'Ladies first.' _

Following a quick roll of the eyes , Seras blew the door out with a swift kick. Through the swirling dust the blonde walked out into the street. With a smile, Seras greeted dozens of people scattered across the street. The people were still dressed in their everyday attire but their eyes glowed a ghastly blue.

Seras came to a stop a couple steps out the door. Hans came up from behind, his C96s at his side. The citizens stood across the street, shuffling but not making a move towards the two intruders. The old lady Seras crossed on the street earlier stepped forward. Her foot slowly inching it way across the street, testing the Hellsing agents. Her eyes flashed a deeper blue.

The woman broke into a ungodly speed, running head on at the Draculina. She leaped into the air, a dagger flashing in her hand. Seras swung her cannon up the the woman and pulled the trigger. At once the weapon shot the thirty millimeter shell with a roar.

The woman stopped in midair with the hit. The shell proceeded to puncture the skin, sending blood spewing from the wound as the skin around her stomach ripped like when a balloon is popped. Her innards erupted from the wound, her screams overpowering the cannons report. As her bloody remains decorated the snow dusted street, the shell slammed into the house across the street. At once the incendiary shell exploded, engulfing the upper floor in flames.

The second floor collapsed, raining the denizens below in flaming wood and mortar. It only killed a few.

Seras broke open the breech of Harkonnen, the spent casing flying in the air. The rest of the copies, in a frenzy of rage and fear, split directions. Thirty charged straight at the two strangers. The forty others scampered away down the street, a handful throwing poorly aimed Molotovs before running. The petrol bombs fell short, engulfing screaming clones in fire. The flame slowly ate away their soft flesh.

Seras slammed in a high explosive shell, she turned to Hans. "Take out the runners."

_'With pleasure.' _The werewolf grunted in delight before launching himself straight up into the air. The Captain flew towards the pack of escaping familiars. Slowly falling from the peak of his flight, the wolf pulled out his Mausers and took aim. Pulling the trigger, round after round flew towards the crowd. One by one the copies fell, a bullet rupturing their skull in a glorious spray of crimson.

Hans hit the ground rolling, going into a run without missing a beat. He printed after them, slowly making up ground. A woman tripped and fell to the ground. As Hans sprinted past her, he planted a round in her skull without looking.

Not catching them in the time he wanted, he raised his pistols and tried to shoot the assailants. His rounds were still hitting the targets but at a lower frequency and with mixed results. Too many bullets passed by them or only ruptured their torsos, not killing them completely.

Hans resorted to his backup plan. Without breaking step, he threw off his coat, tore off his shirt and turned into a massive wolf. The beast was now a sooty white with a crimson streak and a massive scar on its chest. The wolf released a howl before charging at them at full speed.

Hans closed the distance between them in seconds. Right behind the group, he leaps. The creature came crashing down on the lead runner. The familiar exploded in a orgy of blood and flesh, crushed under the weight of the wolf. Hans turned to the rest of the group. They all halted at the sight, not sure if they should run or fight. The Captain made the choice for them.

The wolf lunged into the group. His massive paw batted a pair of familiars, their broken bodies flying away in a spray of blood. He quickly turned and clamped his jaws on another target. He held the teenage girl's midsection in his jaws. Slowly, he bit down. The girl screamed as blood randomly shot out of Hans' mouth, each new spout forming where a tooth ripped through the skin. Her screams quickly became gargled as blood flew from her mouth. His mouth entering a sadistic snarl, Hans took one last chomp, finally severing the woman into three parts. Blood gushed from her severed wound, she mouth a few words before finally dying.

The wolf threw its head back and gulped down her midsection. He looked down to see the clones staring at him, their eyes barely glowing now. They realized they would die and didn't know what to do. Hans did.

The werewolf turned back into his human form. Wiping the blood off his face he raised his C96s and started to finish off the rest. The rounds hit their mark, the enemies' craniums exploding in a mix of red, pink and white. He continued to rain his precision lead on the target. The familiars snapped out of their daze and started to charge the Captain. Hans dropped his now empty pistols and prepared for the familiars.

The ten remaining copies jumped at Hans at once from all directions, their weapons poised for the kill. The werewolf adjusted his stance taking in his enemies speed, weight and trajectory. The clones may have been much faster than any human but they couldn't match the speeds of a true creature of the night. Just as they closed the distance to his flesh he released a swinging kick. With an ungodly force, he tore straight through the five copies in front of him,tearing their torsos in two.

With ten bloody chunks falling to the ground, five knifes landed on his back. The steel blade simply deflected across his steely flesh. Hans spun around as the dumbfound clones brought back their daggers for another swing. He slashed out at the face of the nearest enemy.

He was still conscience as the wolf's hands sliced his skull in half, a surprise crossing his face as the two halves slid apart. The wolf brought his arm up to block a dagger approaching his face. The werewolf transformed his head into that of a wolf. He reached out with forming claws and pulled the clone to him. The humanoid wolf quickly snapped down on the man's skull. Violently shaking his head, Hans was rewarded with sickening snaps as ligaments and sinew tore free. The Captain pulled his head back, leaving a bloody stump in his claws, geysers of blood staining Hans red.

The werewolf lashed out at a charging pair with his wolfen claws. The duo were stopped dead in their tracks by the hit. Slowly, four red lines formed across their torso. In horror, they watched their bodies collapse, horrid screeches escaping their lips before they were snuffed out by their own blood.

Snarling, Hans twisted to the last clone.

Before him stood a small girl, no more than ten. The snarling stopped. His bestial nature faded, a deeper emotion welling from a darker reach of his soul. He felt an uncontrollable to help the familiar... the little girl.

As a human, he walked to the little girl. Brandished in both of her hands was a small steak knife. The girl took a step backwards, stumbling over a contorted limb that decorated the ground.

The towering German stood over her. Slowly he reached down and patted her on her blood soaked head. The girl dropped her knife and grasped his leg, embracing it as she cried.

_'It's okay.' _The girl looked up to him. Her eyes were still an extremely dark blue, a deep glow permeating from their depths. The wolf felt a strange compassion for the familiar. With a sigh he picked the girl up and sat he on his shoulders.

The wolf turned to the flaming remains of the town. An enormous column of dust and debris shot up from the town, the dull thud of the explosion hitting Hans moments later.

Snaking up from the flames, black and crimson tendrils shot towards the sky, covering the town in its ominous shadow.

_'I see her battle with Blitz wasn't a total loss.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras slowly walked forward. Rage filled her body, her limbs trembling. More and more copies were pouring from the alleys and basements. These familiars were no longer the happy resident of a small hamlet.

Pouring from no where were Nordic warriors wielding broadswords of silver, mixed with them were blue painted Pikes brandishing their blessed claymores. A legion of Waffen-SS commandos, brandishing MP-40s with silver bullets, emerged from rooftops, a sea lion painted on the side of their stahlhelme. God knows how many other warriors from time were with them.

In conjunction, she hadn't really didn't expected an IRA dumbass to in a truck packed to the brim with C4 to slam her into a wall and proceed to decimate a large section of town with its resulting explosion. Lucky, a big boom wouldn't kill her, it simply tore her into to little meat chunks.

Seras came back, her powers at level three, leaving her extremely pissed and wanting more blood. Both of her arms were gone, replaced with with the bloody shadow material. The tendrils circled around her, ready to mutilate anyone in their range. A group of Pikes charged from a side alley, their massive swords at the ready.

Not wasting the effort, Seras sent out a tendril without even looking. The crimson blade slashed through the nude men, stopping them in their tracks. She continued to slice them to bits as she walked towards the town's center. The men burst into a cloud of crimson, the countless parts falling to the ground in a wet slosh.

Seras continued to the center of the town, her blood lust not sated yet. Her tendrils continued to swarm around her, tearing all enemies bold and stupid enough to approach her into bloody bits. Triumphantly she planted her feet down in the middle of the square. With a gaze she saw hundreds of warriors surrounding her, the deep blue eyes hinting at fear. Seras looked up to the gleaming moon, it was rather beautiful. The Draculina let out a cold, mocking laugh.

The clones were taken back by the laughter, fear spreading across their faces. A soldier wearing a bight red coat finally snapped and fired a silver bullet with his musket. The ball tore through Seras' face, stripping off her cheek and leaving only a terrible sneer of elongated teeth dripping in blood. The rest of the clones attacked, either charging the vampire or firing rifle, muskets, or bows.

The Draculina only laughed harder as her body was being torn to bits by the bullets. At once she threw back her head and from her feet spread a mass of shadows running along the ground. The bloody black mass surged across the town, engulfing all it's surfaces. The warriors stopped their charges and the projectiles came to a halt as they stared down in fear at the bloody mass swirling beneath their feet.

Seras looked down at the group, a pure combination of lust and rage engrossed her face.

Calmly she spoke one word, "Die."

Instantly, tendrils of the material shot up from the ground, impaling warriors at random. Little by little each and every person in the town was impaled, the spike continuing upwards for dozens of meters. Their withering corpses showered the town in crimson rain.

Rejoicing in the crimson shower, Seras could feel the lamia's fear. The Draculina started to walk towards the creature. Casually cracking her neck, the vampire withdrew all of her shadows. Blood flinging off the returning material, her arms returned to their normal shape. As the vampire walked down the street, the bodies began to ran down on her. A wet thud marking their return to the cold, hard earth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hans stood at the edge of the town in a rare moment of awe. Through the years he had seen plenty of violence, many on a scale much larger than this massacre. But only a few were at the hands of one person. Then again, why else would he bother following someone who wasn't powerful.

He tried to reach out to his newest master. _'Master, are you there?'_

A moment later a thought infiltrated his head. It was boiling over with uncontrolled emotions reaching their limits. _'What do you want.'_

_'Are you well, Master?' _In the town the swirling mass of shadow material disappeared instantly.

Her answer was harsh. _'Of course I am okay. Now go well I kill the king bitch.' _He found her lack of cool disappointing. Well it may allow her to be more powerful, it makes her prone to mistakes. _'With time.' _he mused to himself

Hans turned to a sudden wet thwack. Looking down he saw the contorted body of a young WWI officer. His young face was still childish. A stream of blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The blood caused a different side of him to lust. It wasn't the animal one he was so familiar with or the human one where some of his darkest desires came from. This was the newest one, a cold and calculating voice that spoke from the depths of his mind. A voice withdrawn from the world and only seeking nourishment. Hans removed the little familiar from his shoulder and set her onto the ground. The Captain started to walk towards the body.

The wolf's mouth flood with a vampire's fangs, their slender shape still not properly fitting in his jaw. His tongue grew narrow and long. The blood in front of him, blood spilled by another hand, called to him.

The man gave in to the unnatural urge. Hans fell to his knees and lurched towards the body. Ravenously, he bit down on the officer's contorted neck with his fangs and began to drink. The sweet sticky fluid slid down his throat, only making his thirst more intense. Moans of pleasure rumbled deep inside his chest.

The wolf drew back disappointed when the body ran dry. Desperate. he begun licking the ground, lapping up any remaining blood from the man.

"Mister Wolf, stop it." Hans snapped back from the body, his normal demeanor returning. The Captain turned to the little girl. Her ruddy face was on the brink of tears. The wolf abruptly stood and rubbed the blood off his face. He flipped up the collar of his coat and walked to the girl.

_'Don't worry little Fraulein, the big bad Wolf won't hurt you.' _A few tears trickled down her cheeks. The wolf knelt down and purged the tears from her face with his gloved hand.

_'Take my hand and come with me. While Master Victoria takes care of the snake I need you to be a strong girl and follow me out of the village. There are some nice people that will help you.' _

Hans was still unsure why he was helping the enemy. Compassion was one of the emotions he had long cleansed himself of, only indulging in it when he gives into to his animal side. _'Is this what I am coming to? Helping a little monster and being the servant of an overemotional vampire.' _The wolf casually shrugged his shoulder. _'She did kill me though.' _Hans couldn't get past the feeling that her power and his death pact weren't the only reason he was attracted to her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a blur. Turning quickly he could see a crimson streak traveling towards the abandoned cottage and the monsters lair. Ignoring the primal urge to help her, he carried on, escorting the little monster through the middle of the carnage.

As he passed the countless bodies the girl let go of his hand and latched on to the wolf's leg. He could feel her small frame shaking. Not sure if was fear or cold effecting the little girl, the Captain took off his trenchcoat, wrapped the girl up in its khaki fabric and cradled her in his toned arms. The girl pulled the tail of the coat over her eyes.

Hans released a sigh before continuing out of the town. The sheer number of familiars the lamia had was obscenely impressive. The sheer volume of blood was even more tempting.

Fearing the vampiric urges, the wolf clamped his mouth down and tried to focus on anything but war. Memories of his human years flashed through his mind. The sweet smell of spring in the Alps. The soft touch and smell of his wife's blonde hair. The lively chirping of birds that lived outside the windows of his old hut. The giggles of his small girl as she played with her German Shepherd puppy in the creek that snaked around the small field he tended.

He thought of the nights with the other mercenaries, gathering around the campfires, making crude jokes and drinking cruddy beer. His younger sister's annoyed glares and jabs when he teased her about joining the band of mercenaries.

Hans realized he was actually smiling and quickly returned to his normal stoic look. The wolf noticed he was on the other side off the town already.

Suddenly a blinding light shone in his eyes. The Captain shielded his eyes as he heard the squeal of tires pulling to the side of the road. With the light pointing somewhere else, he lowered his hand and saw a deuce and a half parked pulled to the side of the road. From it's rear two dozen of Hellsing personnel clad in bio-hazard gear poured out. They didn't look like fighters.

As they ran past a few of them sparked on flamethrowers hanging from their backs. The others started to set up road blocks.

Hans realized they were the people who cleaned up the mess. Ignoring their chatter and the random plumes of fire, he walked to the truck and opened up the passenger side door of the driver's cab. Inside a elder man was busy flipping through a magazine.

_'Watch over her.' _The werewolf set the now sleeping girl down on a seat. Driver gave him a look before shrugging his shoulder and returning to his literature.

Hans slammed the door shut and turned to where his master was probably fighting. With a growl the man transformed into a wolf. The beast released a howl before charging towards the cottage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seras ran through the winding tunnels of the underground catacombs. Took another turn, trying to focus on the enemies location.

Her feet lacked proper traction on the cold, slick stone floor. Seras slid down and was greeted with another dead end.

"Sod it." The Draculina turned around, her hate slowly growing. The bitch was constantly moving some where. Seras focused her mind and began to walk straight through the ground. This did have some risks. If the vampire were to hit a vein of silver, mercury, or one of a dozen other elements that would cancel her ability and leave her trapped underground forever.

The Draculina worked through the mess of rock slowly, moderating her rage in hope she wouldn't do anything stupid.

The energy from the snake-bitch was growing stronger. Seras really had to wonder how it was able to collect so many people and not be hunted years prior.

Her emotions overrode any rational thought and tucked it into a neat little corner of her mind. Seras yearned for the thrilling feel of blood on her skin, the tingle of flesh slowly sliding down her skin, the delicious smell of the sticky fluid.

Finally, the vampire located the creature's hiding place. Her blood lust driving her, Seras sprinted through the rock towards the lamia's atrium.

With a sinister grin, the Draculina charged the enemy, prepared to rip the bitch into bloody little pieces.

To her surprise the woman just laughed. As Seras prepared to rip her throat out, the creature swung its tail at an ungodly speed, smashing her into the wall. The blonde launched her self off its fractured surface, ready for a second go around.

The lamia's laugh subsided, replace by a cocky grin. The woman effortlessly dodged Seras' lightening fast charge. Before Seras realized she missed again, the exotic woman produced a silver blade from nowhere. It's inwardly curved blade sliced through the Draculina with ease. The sagittal incision left two halves of Seras equally shocked as they flew apart, a chorus of blood erupting from the massive wound.

One half tumbled across the floor, throwing up yellowing white bones. The other half went on into the wall, the exposed side impacting its hard surface. The lamia watched with satisfaction as the piece of meat slid down the wall with an entertaining squeak.

Smiling the lamia brought her scythe-like sword to her lips and titillatingly licked the blood dripping from its silver edge. She instantly drew back in disgust and spat out what little fluid she gathered.

With a frown, she spoke to Seras' body, the halve on the floor withering. "You vampires are rank. You've been dead far too long."

She knew from the twitching body that the vampire would eventually work herself back together. She smirked again. However her blade she purchased in Babylon long ago was blessed to prevent the vampire from dissolving and healing. Well, at least for a while.

She looked with displeasure on the Draculina again. "I need something to washout my mouth." Her options were limited. She already killed everyone in town and her familiars were all dead and she didn't want to venture out into the open just yet.

She smirked. "Perhaps your pet wolf will suffice." The lamia returned the blade into its sheath crafted from the skins from Greek "heroes" that thought they could slay her in the distant past.

"I wonder where that fleabag is?" Her question was answered by a crunch behind her. "Hello."

The lamia turned to be greeted by a roundhouse kick to the face. _'Hmm...' _she thought, _'Faster than I would have guessed.' _

The lamia slithered backwards a few meters, spitting out blood. She looked at the werewolf. He was wearing a blood stained trench coat, his cap pulled low over his eyes.

"Surprised wolfman? Expecting my head to shatter and this little ordeal to be over?" The lamia reached for her blade, her golden jewelry jingling. "I didn't live this long being able to be toppled by a little kick."

Hans answered her boast with three shots to the chest with a Berreta M9 he stole from one of the Hellsing operatives. The silver rounds pierced through the thin silk top with ease. Small red wounds opened on her chest. Before any blood could escape, a covering of scales instantly grew over the wound, her exotic and flawless skin growing over the scales. The lamia almost looked bored when Hans looked up from the wounds.

"Trust me when I say it won't be that easy." With her sentence complete, the lamia launched herself towards the werewolf, her blade poised to rip him to shreds. Hans silently moved out of her way, his speed exponentially greater than either the lamia's or Seras'.

As the lamia recoiled from the attack, Hans landed another kick to her midsection from behind, the sickening crack of of bones exploding in her chest followed. The force of the kick started to fray her silk wrappings.

There was an even more sickening noise when her bones returned to their places, their movement visible underneath her skin.

The werewolf landed another kick to the neck, her head twisting to an disgusting angle as her vertebrae exploded. He then grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled backwards, plowing his knee straight into the serpent's lower body. Even more bones exploded into dust, blood starting to hemorrhage from her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. A high pitch grunt escaped from her lips, a mist of red exploding from her mouth with the noise.

Hans stepped back from his prey, seeing what would happen next. To his disappointment, her grunt slowly morphed into a laugh. Before he could move, her left hand was wrapped around his neck. The creature slammed Hans into the cavern's wall with a scream of joy, the stone fracturing from the force. In her right hand, her blade gleamed with deadly intent.

"You stupid animal! Charging a superior being wielding the only thing that can kill you!" She let out a cruel laugh, reminding the werewolf of Zorin Blitz. "You deserve to die you fucking mangy mutt!"

Laughing, the woman plunged the blade into Hans' chest. A surprised gasp escaped through his lips, chocked up with blood. The chest wound sprayed his warm blood all over the laughing face of the lamia. Quickly with joy, her long tongue snaked around her face, cleaning off the copious amounts of crimson.

"Glorious my furry fiend, just glorious. I will greatly enjoy eating you." The Captain just stared into her face with a surprising amount of intensity. Blood slowly trickled down from the corner of his mouth, the little droplets dripping onto the floor with a happy sound.

"HHHAAAAANNNNSSSSSS!"

The lamia looked backwards in surprise. Much to her surprise, Seras was laying on the ground, one half dissolved into glowing black and red fluid. The material was slowly slithering towards the other half, her head already complete again.

The Draculina reached out with one hand, her own blood dripping ferociously from all along its length.

"Hans, I command you not to die!" A bloody tear dropped from her eye before she fell back onto the ground, her energy exhausted.

The lamia looked upon her limp but forming body with scorn. "I am afraid your friend is going to fail that order."

Laughing, she turned back to her prey, her teeth extended and her devilish tongue ready to indulge in a rare delicacy. With a firm grip around his neck, the lamia pulled out the blade. A stream of blood escaped from the open wound, bathing the lamia's chest in his sticky crimson blood.

In a final cry of joy the lamia plunged her blade straight into the werewolves heart. Her blade went through his steely flesh and imbedded itself into the stone face of the cavern. She laughed as he slowly bled out, color fading from his face.

A smile slowly appeared across the werewolves face. "Enjoy your death, mutt." The lamia looked back to the vampire to make sure she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

The lamia turned back to be greeted with the werewolf staring her straight in the face. His head assumed the form of a sooty white wolf. His teeth were not canine, rather they were a plethora of long and sharp vampiric fangs.

A calm low voice penetrated her head. _'Go to Hell.' _At once, the werewolf escaped her grasp and lurched forward. His teeth implanted into the her throat. He begun to shake his head, tearing apart the sinew and cartilage holding her throat in place.

His bite released, the wolf tossing the lamia onto the ground. The werewolf grasped onto the handle of the blade skewered through him. He begun to tug out the blade. The silver instrument came tearing out of the wall, a large chunk of stone still lodged onto its end. With no hesitation, Hans pulled the blade and stone through his chest, ripping a gaping hole in his chest. Blood gushed out but hovered around his torso, the hole exposing his shredded and beating heart, his shattered ribs, and destroyed organs.

As the lamia propped her self up, Hans transformed completely into the massive wolf. A identical hole in the beast's chest.

With a savage growl it pounced onto the lamia's midsection. As the two ends thrashed about furiously, the wolf planted his two front paws down, crushing the bones underneath. The wolf's head then plunged downwards into her abdomen. The Captain started to tear his way through the woman, copious amounts of blood gushing from her gaping wound. The wolf's face became a deep crimson.

With a final snap of his jaws, Hans tore the snake in two. As her now free tail thrashed about wildly the wolf stepped back and quickly turned into his human form.

Walking to the screaming upper half with dignity, Hans reached downwards and picked up the woman by her shoulder. He hoisted he to eye level, her screams of pain subsiding. She looked at him in complete fear as her entrails danced in the air below her. In front of her was a complete monster, cold, calculating, and ready to kill anyone at his master's whim, even when there was a massive hole in his chest. As blood flowed from the corners of her mouth, her lips began to quiver. A single tear slid down her face.

_'I told you to die.' _Rivers of blood still floating around the werewolf, Hans' teeth extended into vampiric fangs. He quickly bit back down onto her already lacerated throat, gargled screams starting up again. The wolf started to drain the lamia of her life force. Her screams slowly became a quiver. Her upper torso quickly became limp, blood stopped dripping from the dangling intestines.

The werewolf tossed her body onto the ground. The useless lump of flesh bounced across the mass grave, the entrails flopping about. Wiping the blood on his face with his sleeve, Hans slowly staggered towards his master.

Her body was fully formed, one arm flesh, another shadow. The German stooped down to the girl and gently grabbed her by the lower jaws. Carefully he tilted her head upwards. Her face was slightly contorted by pain, fear, and rage. He gingerly brought his other hand up and wiped off a stream of blood from her cheek.

_'It'll be okay master.' _He retracted his hand and bit down on the finger of his glove. He quickly pulled out his hand and spat out his glove. With no hesitation he bit down on the end of his finger with all his might, cutting off the end of his index finger.

_'It'll grow back.' _He told himself. He quickly propped open the vampires mouth slightly with his other hand and placed his bleeding finger on her soft lips. He could fell her lips unconsciously start to suckle on his wound.

_'That a girl.' _Well his master drank his blood he looked down to his wound.

The bones had already grown back into place, almost baring his small heart from sight. He was disturbed by its black color. Blood and flesh slowly weaved their way across the wound, the black heart being obstructed from view progressively. He couldn't help but notice that other parts inside him were turning black and septic, confirming a fear he has had since the battle in London.

_'So I am still dying.' _He rested on that thought. He was no longer truly immortal. No one could kill him but nature. A low pitched word slipped through his lips, too soft for anything to hear. "Fuck."

The werewolf was shaken out of his thoughts when he master started to go after his blood more aggressively. He could feel her teeth pricking his skin.

_'That's enough master.' _ He pulled his bloodied finger back, her lips reluctantly clinging to it. She was beginning to move but without much success. Hans looked down at his wound, the hole covered in his white skin completely.

_'Try not to move.' _Hans bent down and scooped up Seras and hoisted her over his shoulders, mirroring the actions of her familiar twelve years ago. He begun to walk out of the main atrium. Once he entered the tunnels he transformed seamlessly into an enormous wolf. The wolf slowly trotted through the tunnels, careful not to buck off his master.

Down the dark hallways he walked. He could feel his masters slow breathing on his backside. Her body was as cold as a corpse, something he found surprising but expected. Her body began to stir again as he climbed up the stairs.

Once outside in the crisp winter air he walked to the edge of the cliff and set down, waiting for his master to wake up. The Captain remained in his wolf form, his massive head set down on his crossed front legs. His large eyes stared out across the calm ocean. The moon was barely above the horizon, its mirror shining up from below. Its rays warmed the wolf in a way he couldn't describe. It was as if he felt more alive again.

"Captain, don't go." The wolf lifted his head and looked back at his master. She was in the fit of a nightmare. "I need you here. Mr. Bernadotte! Don't die!" Hans returned to resting his head. He was disenchanted to discover she was still too engaged with her familiar's death. He silenced her many calls in her sleep to him. Seras' howlers ranged from desperate pleas to more erotic moans. He didn't even want to think about what was going inside of her mind.

Despite her annoying babbles, Hans found comfort in being with his master. As he was with her he found more and more about her, through both her actions and her mind. He discovered she had a past far darker than he'd imagine from her normally cheery attitude. The inner hate did, however, manifest itself when she was confronted by a challenge.

Hans knew from first hand experience this was not going to keep the Draculina alive much longer. His mind wondered back to when he first became a werewolf, how his emotions, rage, anger, hate, all grew uncontrollable. The screams of innocents as he unconsciously tore them apart, relishing in the fear he brought the to people, his own people.

The Draculina's movement brought him out of his thought. She leaned upright, her torso swaying in a daze.

"Where... where am I?" Her face was innocent, a stark contrast to the hate he'd seen a while ago. She quickly snapped out of it, her face becoming solemn and serious. "Where is the snake-bitch?" She quickly looked down and saw she was sprawled out over a wolf.

"Ahhh!" She jumped up, her arm poised to tear Hans to shreds. She quickly became lightheaded from the sudden movement and her lack of blood. She fell down to one knee, realizing that who he was soon after.

Hans slowly rose up to his feet, his effort looking taxing. _'She is no more Master Victoria.' _The wolf returned to his human form. He gently rose up his cap, exposing his deep red eyes.

"What happened?" Seras was dumbfounded. The thing had taken her out with little effort and her Hans was saying he killed her like it was nothing.

The wolf lied. _'I caught her by surprise and was able to kill her before she could fight back.' _He didn't want to reveal his true powers, not yet at least. _'We should get moving. Please get on my back, you are in no shape to walk.'_

The Captain morphed into his hound form and bowed onto the ground, letting the Draculina climb atop his shoulder.

_'Hold on.' _The wolf launched itself forward. Seras desperately held onto his fur, praying to God she wouldn't fall off.

"Are you sure you just sneaked up on that bitch? I remember seeing you die."

_'Your condition must have been modifying your thoughts.'_ In the distance she spotted the lights coming from the Hellsing crew.

On the edge of the town Seras suddenly flew forward. The vampire tumbled across the snow. She quickly shook the snow out of her blonde hair and glanced backwards towards Hans.

"Captain!" The German soldier was on his hands and knees in his human form. He was viciously coughing up blood. He gasped sharply in between each lurch. The snow around him was slowly stained a deep crimson. His coughs became more and more violent. He soon fell to his elbows, visible chunks of gore hanging from his open mouth.

The vampire slowly staggered over to her fallen servant. She grasped for his shoulder, hoping to help somehow. "What's wrong!"

He moved from her reach. _'Nothing!' _His German accent was over flowing now, his tone flooded with unknown emotions.

With a final heave the last of the blood splattered onto the melting snow. The Captain finally collapsed face first into the bloody slush.

"Shit!" Using her mind she reached out to nearby Hellsing agents. _'I need help, now!' _

The Draculina could feel their confirmation. She lifted the werewolf up from the bloody mess. His face was as solemn as ever, just covered in a layer of thick, syrup-like blood. The Draculina resisted the temptation to like it off, instead rubbing it off with her own crimson stained uniform.

She cradled his head in her arms, her mind racing, unsure as what to do. Pip was still absent from her thoughts. She was hopeless in this situation. It reminded her too much of his death.

The Captain's eyes slowly opened. He looked wide eyed for a second before his face returned to normal. He unleashed a single blood-laden cough before standing up right, defying the grip of the emotional vampire.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Her voice was filled with outrage. Hans ignored her, bending down to collect his cap from the ground.

"Answer me dammit!" He adjusted it position and flipped up his collar. As he did four Hellsing soldier arrived out of breath, stooped over trying to collect as much air as possible.

One lifted his head and slowly struggled to speak, heaving breaths between each word. "What... Is... The... Problem... Ma'am?"

Seras scowled at the werewolf. "Nothing, you may return to work."

The soldiers unleashed a groan of displeasure before walking back to the town, their bodies too exhausted to run.

"Explain what the Hell that was."She could see him fidgeting with his coat. "I need to know so you don't fail me again."

The werewolf spoke without turning. _'I drank blood from my own kill.'_

The Draculina stared at him with skepticism. Her lightheaded feeling was gone and she could stand calmly. "And?"

The Captain looked towards the moon. _'I am not the same as I was before. You were told this.' _He looked down and turned to the Draculina. _'I can only drink blood from another's kill. My body rejects the blood otherwise.' _

The Draculina remained silent, unsure what to think of her servant. She turned around quickly and started to walk towards the parked vehicles.

"Follow me." The werewolf did as the vampire commanded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yeah, I finally finished it! Mindless violence FTW! Sorry about the very, very, very, very, very, very long wait for this chapter, I was over whelmed there for a while and a few other generic excuses, I'll try to get one or two more out before Christmas, they'll probably be shorter and less bloody. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review. I'd like to apologize for the errors. Word crapped out on me when I was halfway through and the new program I use barely corrects any errors.

Oh, as someone suggested I am going to include small stories about Hans and Angel following the end of each chapter, sort of like the Crossfire at the end of the Hellsing volume. I'll start with them next chapter since I want to get this one out as fast as possible.


End file.
